Silent Heaven 2
by Vivica Night
Summary: It has been over 7 years since Hecate Gillespie first entered Silent Hill, 6 years after Alessa passed away. Now Hecate is faced with new challenges years after discovering her ties to Silent Hill as the dark side of Alessa takes complete control over the ghost town. Please review! It helps with my motivation! (Pyramid Head x OC)
1. Catching Up

**I do not own anything except my characters!**

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

 **Chapter 1: Catching Up**

It has been almost 6 years since Alessa has passed. I have learned to master my abilities, as well as create a limit to the demon's influence on the realm of Silent Hill. The demon and I have bumped heads countless times over the years, and as Alessa presumed, the demon never followed through with her promise to Pyramid about the removal of his helmet. Recently the demon has taken a liking to calling itself Alessa and acting as if it has taken over the role of Alessa entirely.

Instead, the demon has been using Pyramid as its own slave, and center of tortured entertainment as it knows he has no choice but to obey as it is part of Alessa. I rarely ever see Pyramid anymore, and whenever I see him he is practically physically exhausted to the point I worry about whether he is immortal or not and how much of this he can take.

He has become so much slower as he struggles to walk for long periods of time. Part of me believes that the demon actually increased the weight of his helmet, just to enjoy his torment. Whenever Pyramid returns to me, he is always covered in different wounds all over his body and exhausted to the point he can barely walk straight. He has fallen numerous times because of his weakness and exhaustion.

Valtiel also seems to be paying for his crimes against the demon, because of the fact he created an item that was able to send Sharon back to the normal world, to her father. The item has two halves, each half can be used to send someone to the real world, taking the half of the item with them.

The other half is with the Order, or as they call themselves now, The Order of Valtiel. It seems as though Alessa did not kill off all of the Order, as there was a separate colony of them that still continues to grow as more people enter Silent Hill for whatever reason Valtiel or the demon allow them to. Unlike Alessa, I still can not control who can come and go through Silent Hill.

I haven't seen Kat for a few years, last time I heard, Valtiel was still protecting her and that she actually ended up falling for him, as he did the same for her. She continued to live in the apartment I used to live in, but a year and a half ago, the apartment got completely ransacked and all the food either got taken or rotted. The entire room I used to stay in got destroyed as if someone, or some people were looking for something. What really stumps me and makes me uncomfortable is how my apartment was the only one to have gotten completely fucked up while all the others were untouched. After that happened, I haven't heard from Kat since. But Valtiel says she is somewhere safe, so I haven't worried much.

But at the same time my apartment was the only one that had food, Pyramid believes that someone was actually looking for me and had very bad intentions. From that day forward, he has been extremely protective of me to the point he doesn't want me leaving his lair very often so no one knows where I have been staying. I may not age, but I am still mortal and can be killed while he can't. He also takes a new route back to the sanitorium so no one can follow him in case someone knows I am with him.

A few days ago he sensed that someone was following him and was able to make the person get lost while he was able to come up behind them and kill them. He believes the person was from the Order as they had a few symbols on them that the Order are famous for.

For the past few years, I have been having baby fever. I have miscarried three times so far, the first time was six years ago, a few months after the first time we had completely had sex the first time. I was shocked, I found out because my period didn't come and so I just figured. The second time was a year after that, and the most recent was about two years ago. Since the apartment got destroyed, Pyramid won't allow me to try for another baby for my own protection since he concluded that someone was searching for me, and the idea of having a baby crying down here is dangerous. Now that he knows the Order has been trying to follow him, the idea of a baby is absolutely not going to happen. The last time we had sex was about three months ago, and I'm so scared because I haven't had my period since.

I haven't told him because I don't want to stress him out more than he already is, and I'm sure the baby wont survive…so during the miscarriage I will have, I will just inform him then.

Although I don't see Kat anymore, Valtiel still tends to come around from time to time. He has told me that Kat is still scared of me and still wants to go home, to the point she is willing to do anything she can to go home and take Valtiel with her somehow.

Currently, all of Alessa's other protectors, or creatures with pyramid-like helmets on their heads, are all in Silent Hill, including the one from Shepherd's Glen nicknamed the Boogeyman. I still have not met the one called White Hunter or the Boogeyman. They all have been given the same treatment Pyramid has, to the point that Red barely has a sense of humor anymore. Red recently has not been allowed to visit me due to Pyramid's strong protection on me, because of the fact he doesn't want anyone or anything discovering his lair and discovering me.

Pyramid has adapted to his new emotions, which took him some time to understand how the emotions work and how to recognize them. Fukuro hasn't been giving me any trouble lately at all, since Alessa had the demon lock her up somewhere in the town before she passed since she became such a danger to me.

Currently I am walking through the basement of the Cedar grove Sanitarium, which is where Pyramid's lair is located. His lair is a hidden room within the basement that humans cannot get into. Pyramid left me in his room, or lair as he likes to call it, but since I am able to move things with telepathy, I am able to move the heavy door and close it with ease. Pyramid has also taught me how to communicate using telepathy as well, which is extremely convenient for both of us.

I am aware that Pyramid wouldn't be happy if he knew I ventured out of his lair and was walking around, but my recent hobby that has been keeping me busy, which is drawing, has begun to bore me. I have practically mastered drawing him from memory, drawing every item in the room and myself. Also, I still reside in the otherworld, but have learned that I can travel through the different realms using mirrors, strangely. I haven't dared myself yet to go into the fog world through mirrors, since the fog world is where the Order primarily venture through and tend to seek shelter during the time when they are integrated into the otherworld and rarely ever wander the streets in the otherworld because of the dangers.

So sticking to the otherworld is the safest place for me to be if the Order have somehow discovered my existence, unless for some reason they decide to go on a suicide run looking for me. I continue walking down the long corridors and eventually make my way to the stairs of the basement and ascend them, making my way up to the first floor on the female side of the ward and make my way to the dining hall. Thankfully, the demon somehow finds it in its nonexistent heart to provide me with food there regularly, which is stored in a working fridge that has been cleaned. So far, no one has discovered the fridge or the fact it has food in it.

I approach the fridge and open it, grabbing out a few food items, such as 3 apples, 4 hardboiled eggs and two cans of vegetable soup. Usually I have Pyramid grab these for me and stack up on them so I wont go hungry for a little while, but I haven't ate anything today and I haven't seen him since yesterday. Plus since I'm up here I might as well get it, since I'm starving. I pick up the bottom of my recently acquired t-shirt and make a pouch and place the apples, eggs and cans in the pouch of my shirt and close the fridge and leave the dining hall, holding onto the bottom of my shirt so the food stays in the pouch instead of having to carry all that in my arms.

I stop as I start walking down a hallway to make my way back down to the basement and stop as a figure comes into view down a hallway, I tilt my head a little while looking at it, unable to see any details on the figure standing down the hallway. The figure seems like It's Pyramid, from what I can see. It has a pointed top to its helmet like he does and seems about as tall as he is.

"Pyramid?" I say down the hall, but he doesn't respond. Instead the figure begins to walk down the hallway towards me, the sound of a Great Knife dragging against the ground echoing through the hallway, but the sound doesn't sound like It's Pyramid's Great Knife though.

I back up a little as it continues walking closer, making me more nervous, "Pyramid…? Hello? Who are you…?" I ask, the figure doesn't answer as it continues walking closer, looking more and more like Pyramid. The figure walks in front of a window as faint light bleeds through it, showing me a few features of the creature, causing my eyes to widen.

The creature has a helmet on its head, which almost looks identical to Pyramid's, except it Is a redish color instead of a greyish color. Up its arms seem to be blood stained to its skin which stops right below its shoulders, and it seems to be wearing some kind of fabric, or skin from its waist down to its feet that also seems to be covered in blood.

Fear rises inside me as it comes closer, still quite a way away from me though. I drop the bottom of my shirt and all my food that was in my pouch drop all over the ground, the cans making the loudest sounds as I'm positive the entire building heard them fall. The eggs basically hit the ground and break in half as pieces of hardboil cover the floor around the broken eggs. This causes the creature to stop as it seems to be observing me, I speak up.

"W-what are you? Talk to me! I know you can speak!" I say, fear in my voice. I then look down at my food I was going to eat then back up at the creature down the hall.

The creature remains silent.

I raise my hand and point my hand at the creature, "If you don't tell me, I will kill you with your own weapon! I swear!"

The creature ignores my words and begins approaching me again, this time a little faster.

"Stop! I will do it!"

The creature continues to walk, getting closer to where I can see all of its features, it is just a tiny bit shorter than Pyramid, but definitely is not him.

I scream as I use my telekinesis to yank the creature's Great Knife out of its hand, which seems to surprise it as I then lift the weapon in the air, pointed at the creature. The creature raises its arms up a little in front of it as if saying It's sorry, I then push my arm and make the creature's weapon plunge itself deep into its abdomen to where it comes out the other side. The creature lets out a loud howl of pain as it falls onto its knees, holding its weapon that is sticking out of its body in front of it, I then run as fast as I can back down to the basement.


	2. Boogeyman and Egg

**I do not own anything except my characters!**

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys! Also I'm a bit unsure about the title of this story, it seems really boring. I might change it sometime soon.**_

 _ **Thank you so much Marine Wilson for reviewing! I'm so glad you enjoyed!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Boogeyman and Egg**

Reaching Pyramid's room again, I slam the door shut and move away from it as I feel aching from my stomach due to hunger.

 _ **Pyramid's POV:**_

I arrive at the sanitorium, drawn by the scent of fresh blood. I enter the building as objects on the floor catch my attention, human food items. Moving my focus from the items, my senses are captured by a figure down the hallway, another protector of Alessa who is currently on his knees pulling his own weapon from his chest, I approach him.

' _How have you stabbed yourself with your own weapon?'_ I ask.

' _I honestly believe I ran into the sibling of Alessa, Hecate Gillespie. You are familiar with her, right? You must be.'_ The one Alessa has nicknamed as the Boogeyman responds to me.

' _What makes you believe it was her?'_ I ask, stopping before him as I grab onto the end of his Great Knife, yanking it out of him the rest of the way as he growls from the pain, I then hand him the weapon as he takes it, holding his wound with his other hand.

' _She has the ability of telepathy, correct?'_ He responds.

' _Yes.'_

' _She used it on me to force my weapon from my grasp and into my abdomen.'_

' _What have you done to give her a reason to have done that, brother?'_ I respond to him, walking away from him to pick up some of the food items Hecate must have dropped.

' _I must have scared her, she believed I was you, and I was unaware of the fact she was not a regular human wandering the streets as I did not respond.'_ He says, approaching me.

' _I am glad she was able to protect herself before you attempted to kill her, otherwise you would have not been able to protect yourself from me.'_ I say, picking up as much of the food as I can carry in one arm, I continue to speak to him, _'Pick up the rest, you will not be the reason she does not get fed.'_

Boogeyman nods as he picks up the remaining food items, not responding to me after my threatening words to him.

 _ **Hecate's POV:**_

Sitting on the bed, I ponder over the thought that I may have just killed one of Alessa's executioners. I groan and put my hands on my face, "Why the hell did I do that…I could have just ran…it's not like they can run fast…" I say, thinking maybe that one could have been able to move faster than Pyramid since its weapon didn't look too extremely heavy.

A sudden loud pound against the door basically makes me jump out of my skin as I look at the door, grabbing a knife from under my pillow, I point the knife at the door in my hands, thinking that it might be that one executioner I tried to kill that must have found me and is out for revenge, "Go away! Leave me alone!"

Another slam at the door makes it come open, revealing Pyramid as he enters the room, making me lower my weapon and smile at him as I get up off the bed, seeing the food in his arm. I freeze as the other executioner enters the room, my smile fades.

' _Don't worry Hecate, he will not hurt you, he is sorry for scaring you.'_ Pyramid says to me as his helmet turns to face the other executioner, as the executioner then nods, having heard Pyramid's statement as well.

Pyramid approaches me and hands me my apples and one of my cans of soup, I take them and place them on the bed. The other executioner approaches me slowly and hands me my other can of soup as well as 2 new hardboiled eggs from the fridge. I smile and take them and sit on the bed and clean off one of the apples and begin to eat it.

' _I am sorry for not responding to you, I was unaware of your name and significance to our creator.'_ The other executioner says as he lowers his helmet.

I smile, "It's ok, im sorry for stabbing you with your weapon, sir."

He then raises his helmet, I look over both of them as I eat, noticing all the fresh wounds on Pyramid, and the rapidly healing puncture wound in the other creature's abdomen. I frown while looking at Pyramid, "Sit down. On the bed."

' _Hecate, my wounds are not severe. There is no need to look-'_

"SIT!" I say, cutting him off. He lets out a groan and sits on the bed. I move behind him and look over his bleeding back, chest and shoulders. Anger rises in me, "Why the hell is that demon harming you so much. What the hell does she make you guys do?!" I say, looking at Pyramid and the other executioner.

' _The demon claims that the labor is mandatory, although in reality it is not. Instead it is entertainment for the creature to watch our suffering.'_ The other executioner says.

I let out a growl, looking over Pyramid's deep wounds on his body that seem to have been made by a blade of some sort. I have tried to intervene many times and have confronted the demon about the fact I am not a fan of what she is doing to these creatures of Alessa's, but the outcome is always the same as she tells me I am not in control and she uses Alessa's name as her own, giving the real Alessa a horrible name. She uses Alessa's name as her own when she confronts humans who have become lost here, which leads the surviving humans that do not end up dead to join the Order to fight against 'Alessa', fueling the Order's belief that she is evil and a demon.

"You creatures suffer enough with your helmets and the weapons you are required to carry around with you…you guys don't need unnecessary slave labor along with it."

' _I respect you, Hecate.'_ The other executioner says.

I smile, "Thank you, what is your name again?"

' _Alessa used to call me Boogeyman, for some reason. You can call me that.'_

"Ohhh!" My eyes widen, "You are Boogeyman from Shepherd's Glen?"

He nods, _'You are familiar with me?'_

"Yes, when Alessa was alive, she told me about you and White Hunter, since I hadn't met either of you at that time."

He nods again, I throw the stem and center of the apple into a bin in the room, which is used for trash, I then grab one of the hardboiled eggs and peel it.

"Have you guys ever eaten one of these before?" I ask them.

Both of them seem to move their helmets as if their attention is on the egg, they both let out a hissing sound.

' _Smells like something that wont taste good…'_ Boogeyman says.

' _I agree.'_ Pyramid says.

I sniff the egg, not smelling anything different from a normal hardboiled egg, "I don't know what you guys are smelling, but it smells normal to me."

' _Is it some kind of meat?'_ Pyramid asks.

"No, not really…do you guys know what chickens are?"

Both of them remain silent.

"I guess that's a no…well…its something that an animal grows out of, but these don't have the animal in it because they weren't fertilized."

' _So, it is like some kind of dead baby or something?'_ Pyramid asks.

"Uhh…kind of…? Just try it."

Pyramid moves away from me, Boogeyman also backs away from me.

"Oh come on guys…" I say as I bite into it, tasting nothing wrong with it at all, I smile. "See? It tastes good to me."

Both of their helmets are pointed at the egg, seeming interested in the yolk inside it.

' _What is that yellow thing?'_ Boogeyman says.

"It's the yolk. That is what a baby chicken would absorb into its stomach to feed itself while it grew. Its food."

Both of them seem to be trying to smell the scent of it, even after catching the scent of the yolk, neither seem interested.

"Come on guys, try it." I move the egg towards Pyramid, who moves away from it as if it is repelling him or going to kill him. "Oh come on Pyramid, its not that bad." I say, offering it to him again, "Please try it, for me?"

He remains silent for a minute, lets out a groan and moves back over to me, his long slender tongue appears out from the small opening under his helmet and wraps around the egg in my hand, holding the egg it pulls the egg underneath his helmet and into his mouth, Boogeyman's helmet facing him as his attention is completely on Pyramid as he waits for a reaction from him. Immediately Pyramid's head moves forward as he moves off the bed and bits of chewed up egg get expelled from the opening of his helmet as he makes sounds of disgust, he didn't throw it up, he only spit it out.

"Oh come on Pyramid, its not that bad! Really? You are a baby." I say as I peel the other one then offer it to Boogeyman, who immediately shakes his head.

"Come onnnn, please try it. You might like it, since you came from a human and Pyramid didn't.

' _I don't want to try it…'_ He says.

"Oh come on, at least lick it or something."

Boogeyman's helmet turns towards Pyramid, then back at me as he slowly approaches me. His long slender tongue appears from under his helmet as he slowly licks it and immediately withdrawals his tongue, shaking his head.

' _Please don't make me try more. It tastes unpleasant…'_ Boogeyman says.

"You guys are babies…maybe you guys do only like meat."I say as I eat the egg.

"I wonder if Valtiel will tolerate it better than you guys do."


	3. The Child

**I do not own anything except my characters!**

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Child**

After I finish eating, all the food that remains is one can of soup and 2 apples. I just cleaned up Pyramid's mess, since he wouldn't get anywhere near the egg he spit out, not even to clean it, so I had to. Boogeyman ended up leaving since Pyramid didn't want him staying here very long.

"Have you heard anything about Kat?"

' _No. What makes you think she is still alive, Hecate?'_ Pyramid responds.

"Because, she has to be. Otherwise Valtiel would have said something to me about it…"

' _Valtiel has not been in contact with you for years.'_

I narrow my eyes at him and get off the bed, "Fine, I will look for her." I say as I walk to the door, only for Pyramid to swing his weapon in front of me, blocking my path to the door.

' _You will not.'_

"Why? Then go with me, if there is any danger, you can protect me, I can protect myself too."

' _It is not about danger, Hecate. I have explained this to you numerous times.'_

I move around his weapon to get to the door, only for him to approach me and pick me up and place me back on the bed.

"Pyramid! Let me leave!" I say, getting off the bed again, only to be picked up again and put back on the bed.

' _No.'_

"Fine what if we wait until the worlds shift and all the people are in the fog world. I'm sure Valtiel keeps her in the otherworld anyway. When the world shifts again, I will come back here again."

Pyramid growls at me, but seems to be thinking about it.

Time passes until Pyramid senses the realms shift as he allows me to leave, only if he follows me.

We leave the sanitorium as I think about where she might be. I begin to think about whether she is back at the hotel, where I found her originally.

"Lets check the hotel." I say, looking at Pyramid as he nods and begins walking in the direction of it, I walk with him.

"What if she is still scared of me?"

' _Then we leave her be.'_

"What if Valtiel is so protective over her that he wont let us see her?"

' _Then we leave.'_

"Come on…that's it?" I ask, looking at Pyramid as we walk.

' _Yes. It is not a good idea for you to be creating drama.'_

"Its not drama, she is my friend…"

' _Do not fight or argue if Valtiel says you are not welcome to see her._ '

"Okay…" I say, looking away and to where we are walking.

' _I mean it, Hecate. Do NOT argue.'_

"Okay!"

We continue walking until we see the hotel, movement catches our attention as we see Valtiel climb down from the side of the building and approach us.

"Valtiel…I just want to see Kat…"

' _Kat does not wish to see you. You are a threat in her eyes.'_ Valtiel says.

"But, please!"

Pyramid lets out a growl at me, not happy that I am not turning around like I said I would, he takes my arm and begins to walk back and away from the hotel. I whine and yank my hand away from him and run closer to Valtiel.

' _Hecate!'_ Pyramid yells in my head.

"Please! I just want to see how she is…just for a few minutes…It has been so many years...I promise I will never hurt her…"

Valtiel shakes his head, _'I cannot let you in. She does not want you to.'_

"Please!"

Pyramid picks me up, I scream as he touches me and I make him get thrown away from me as he lands on the ground away from me, I look at Valtiel again.

"Let me see her."

I hear Pyramid rising to his feet, I understand why he is being so insistent on me not doing this, since Valtiel will fight to please Kat's requests.

Valtiel seems to feel the concern in my voice and knows how much I care about her. He is aware I wont hurt her or bring any kind of harm to her, the only reason he is doing this is because of Kat. Something inside him seems to reason with me as he slowly nods.

' _I will allow you to see her, just to check on her. Then you will leave. I am disobeying her for you. Do not betray me.'_ He says.

I smile and look at pyramid, who wasn't hurt at all by what I did, I knew it wouldn't hurt him, although he seems angry that I did that to him. He will forgive me.

I look back at Valtiel, but he is no where to be found. I discovered a few years ago that he is able to teleport, which is pretty neat.

Pyramid approaches me, _'Please do not do that again.'_

"Don't make me do it again then." I say as I walk towards the hotel, he growls in response and follows me inside.

Making our way through the building, we arrive at the room I found Kat in so many years ago. I knock on the door and go inside.

Looking around, everything seems untouched for years. She definitely does not stay here anymore. I leave the room and head up another flight of stairs to the top floor, Pyramid getting really annoyed by the stairs.

Walking down the hall, I look at Pyramid, "Can you sense which room she is in?"

He nods and points to a room, obviously respecting Kat's space as he knows she does not like him and wont like it if he goes near the room.

I smile at him and go over to the room and knock on the door.

The door opens as Kat's eyes lock on me, seeming to have been expecting someone else. Her hair has grown a lot since I last seen her, she is wearing a black and red dress. It is obvious she is older than the last time I saw her, her happy mood seems to change in a second.

"…Hecate…" She says.

"Kat…I missed you…I'm so sorry for what I did so long ago…please forgive me…" I say as I move in to hug her, only for her to shove me away from her roughly to the point I fall over in the hallway.

The shove seems to have pissed Pyramid off as he has moved a few steps towards us, having stopped himself from attacking her, his hand tight on his weapon with his full attention on us, clearly on edge.

"Don't touch me, Hecate. You need to leave. Right now." Kat says.

Tears rise in my eyes, colors grab my eye from behind her as I see a lot of colorful toys on the floor in the living area behind her.

"…You have a child…?" I say.

Kat glances behind her, then looks at me again, "You need to mind your own business! Leave before I make you!"

Tears fall from my eyes.

"Mommy look what I found!" A young boy's voice fills the hallway from down the hall, past Pyramid. All of our attention gets drawn on the child's voice as we all look at him.

Pyramid immediately backs away from the child, as if something is wrong with it that really bothers him.

The child is standing down the hall and has just come up the stairs, he is holding a small brown dusty bear in his hands. He has short black hair, unlike Kat's brown hair. The child looks like he is 5 years old, the one thing about him that makes my heart skip a beat are his eyes. A deep brown that almost makes his eyes look black, the brown spreads through his iris until it fades into a different color along the edge of his iris.

A familiar deep crimson red.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! Sorry for the insane cliff hanger! Haha some of you might get the message, some of you might not. The next chapter will definitely be a shocker.**_


	4. A Proposition

**I do not own anything except my characters!**

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review!**_ _ **Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

 _ **Thank you so very much everyone who has reviewed! I know it has been literally forever since I have updated but I have been very preoccupied by my Jeepers Creepers story recently.**_

 _ **I just read through this entire story, my god I have no idea how you guys were able to deal with my bad grammar in the first part of Silent Heaven. Geez! Also I'm sorry if anyone seems OOC in this chapter, I'm still used to my other characters from my other fanfic story haha.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A proposition**

The child's eyes scan everyone curiously, once they stop on Pyramid the child's attitude immediately changes to one of fear, pulling the stuffed bear closer to him.

The vibe radiating from Pyramid tells me he is in disbelief, his attention still locked firmly on the child standing down the hall from him.

My brain slowly connects the dots laid out in front of me, I don't want to believe it.

"Elijah, come!" Kat shouts down the hall at him, giving Pyramid an intense glare, although his attention isn't on her at all.

Elijah continues to stare at Pyramid, frozen in fear, "…Mommy he is scary…" He says, looking over at Kat, needing to get passed Pyramid to get to his mother.

Pyramid slowly backs up closer to the wall, giving more space in front of him for the child to feel more comfortable passing him.

Elijah slowly begins walking forward, staring at Pyramid before darting down the hall to his mother, running past me and into the room behind Kat.

Kat steps forward and shuts the door behind her, not allowing me to see her child anymore, "You need to leave."

"…Who is his father…?" I ask, looking into Kat's eyes.

"None of your business! I told you to leave!"

"Not until you tell me!" I say, my voice slightly beginning to quiver.

Kat glares at me, glancing at Pyramid before looking at me again, "I think you know who it is. Now leave before I make Valtiel force you to."

' _Hecate, we must go.'_ I hear Pyramid say into my head.

I glance over at him then look down at the floor, "I'm so sorry for what I did to you so many years ago…I didn't mean to hurt you or scare you…I had no idea that I could do that…even if I knew I would never do anything to hurt you…"

"I don't care. I have no idea why Valtiel even let you come anywhere near me, if you ever come anywhere near me or my son again I will not let Valtiel hold back from hurting you!" She says, "Unless you know of some kind of miracle that could let me and my son go home, back to the real world, then stay the hell out of my life!" She shouts before going into the room and slamming the door shut behind her.

Tears swell in my eyes, threatening to fall.

' _It is time for us to leave.'_ I hear Pyramid say, not wanting to wait and see what Valtiel will do if we stay any longer.

"…Alright…" I say, walking back over to Pyramid before descending the stairs with him and exiting the hotel.

As we exit, Valtiel appears a distance away from me, _'I'm sorry about how she treated you.'_

"Why didn't you tell me about the kid, Valtiel?" I ask, anger in my voice.

' _I assumed it would be easier for you to handle if you seen with your own eyes.'_

"Easier for me to handle? How am I supposed to easily handle something like that?! How was that even possible for her to have his child!?"

Pyramid seems to be sensing the world is going to shift soon, _'It is time for us to go back.'_

I hear Pyramid, tears running down my face.

' _I'm not sure how it happened…but as I said, I am sorry.'_

Tears continue to fall, an idea comes to mind. The only possible thing that I can think of that may be able to let her know how sorry I truly am. I slowly wipe my tears off my cheeks.

"…What if I send her home. Like she wants…her and her son."

Both Pyramid and Valtiel seem focused on me now, Pyramid's helmet facing me now.

"If Alessa had power over who could enter and leave Silent Hill, I should be able to do the same, right?" I ask, looking at Valtiel.

' _Technically, yes.'_ He says.

"Why not try…I don't see anything wrong with it…all I can hope is that she will forgive me once she is home…I may be able to help you leave too, Valtiel. You weren't created here, you should be able to leave as well. I'd imagine if you were to leave, you would get your wings back, right?"

Valtiel seems to be considering my suggestion.

' _No. The demon would surely kill you if you even tried.'_ Pyramid says.

"I don't care. I want her to be happy again. I'm sure you want the same, right Valtiel?" I ask, looking at him.

' _Yes.'_ He says.

* * *

 _ **I'm SO sorry the chapter is so short, my writer's block on this story is so strong. This story is not dead, I promise! I'm kinda stressing about Pyramid being in character or not lmao sorreh! At least you guys got an update right!?**_


	5. Freedom

**I do not own anything except my characters!**

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review!**_ _ **Reviewing keeps my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

 _ **Thank you so much 'Marine Wilson' for reviewing!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Freedom**

Valtiel allows me to enter the hotel once more, Pyramid decided to remain outside it so if Kat decides to take my offer, she nor her child would feel uncomfortable around him.

Valtiel walks with me up to the hotel room, we both stop at the door and I watch as Valtiel knocks on it.

Kat immediately opens the door, a bright smile on her face while seeing Valtiel.

I peek around Valtiel to see her, her expression immediately changes once again to one of anger and annoyance.

"I thought I told you to leave!" She snaps out at me.

' _Hecate has thought of a plan to get you and your son home, if you wish to hear it.'_ Kat and I hear Valtiel say into our minds.

Kat looks at me again, her face brightens, "…Really? How?"

"Since my sister was able to control who was able to come and go through Silent Hill, I should be able to do it as well." I say, smiling a little.

She narrows her eyes, "Oh, so you don't know how to do it then, do you."

My smile disappears, "…Well…not at the moment I don't. But Valtiel can teach me, he knows a little bit about how to do it, I should have no problem opening the realm and allowing you, your son and Valtiel to escape before the demon realizes what has happened."

"You will help Valtiel leave too?" She begins to smile a little, looking at Valtiel.

"Yes, and anything else you want." I say, smiling.

"…But what if the demon realizes too soon? Won't it kill us all for trying something like that?"

"Yes, it will. But I will take the blows for you, I won't give up until you are free from this hell, just to show you how sorry I truly am…"

"But what about you? Don't you want to leave too?" She asks.

"No. There isn't anything for me in the normal world, and I can't let this monster take over this realm. All it causes is pain and suffering to the creatures that reside here, I can't leave here knowing that I could have freed all these creatures from their pain. Who knows what the demon will do once it gets stronger, it was strong enough in the beginning to take over an entire city and cause this much pain and destruction. Just imagine what it could do if it gets stronger, it could get strong enough to destroy the real world and replace it with this reality that we have all around us. It could become a global apocalypse! I can't let that happen…"

"…So you plan to kill the demon?"

"Yes. I have to…"

Kat looks up at Valtiel, worry on her face, "What will happen to you in the real world? Will you have to go back to heaven?"

Valtiel gently takes her hands, holding them with his, _'Yes. That is what will happen, but I could become your guardian angel. It would become my duty to protect you, even if you can't see me I will be there beside you until the day you die.'_

"…Then I can join you in heaven?" Kat asks, smiling.

' _Yes. There we can be together forever.'_

Kat smiles wider and wraps her arms around him, her head coming up to his collar bone, he wraps one arm around her waist while he places his other hand on top of her head.

I look past them to see the boy, Elijah playing with some of his toys. I begin to tear up, knowing I may never be able to have a child like him of my own.

Kat and Valtiel separate from each other, "Okay, I will pack my stuff!" She says before running into the room and quickly grabbing a bag and packing her things.

Valtiel faces me, _'I can feel your sadness and desire to have a child like Elijah of your own. Once I escape from here, I will make sure the child growing inside your womb will survive, as my way of thanking you for this.'_

I smile at him, "Thank you…that would be a miracle…"

Kat quickly finishes gathering her things, and in an instant she is ready, holding her bag over her shoulder and holding Elijah's hand.

We all hear the familiar sounds of the siren wailing through the walls of the hotel from the church, even though it has been many years since the church was operated, the siren still cries from it to announce the changes of the realm.

Valtiel places a hand on the wall and our surroundings begin to change, the bare metal surrounding us begins to get covered by materials, within seconds our surroundings have changed completely. We are now in the fog world, once the transition is complete Valtiel removes his hand from the wall.

The reason I was able to come through to the fog world is because I learned how to control where I end up, instead of constantly being in the otherworld. It helps out nicely if Pyramid and I get in an argument and I don't want to see or speak to him for a while, if he is ever around to speak to.

"Are we ready?" I ask.

Within seconds we leave the hotel, I look over at where Pyramid was last, to no surprise he is no longer there due to being trapped in the otherworld.

I sigh quietly and continue walking until we reach the road that enters and leaves Silent Hill.

Kat and I approach the drop, looking down where the road ends and suddenly drops. Kat holds Elijah tight so he doesn't get anywhere near it, she backs up.

"Okay. Now what? We need to hurry…" She says, watching me.

Valtiel approaches me, facing the road, _'Close your eyes and focus on feeling where the road drops, try to tap into what is really there, the road in the real world. There should be a barrier that you need to open for us to go through, you must open it.'_

I nod and close my eyes, reaching my hands out to the road, using my telepathy to feel and manipulate the energy in front of us. Like Valtiel said, I begin to feel the barrier. The barrier seems to be about 5 inches thick and creating an illusion, as well as making the drop real to the point if you try to walk off the missing road you will actually fall to your death.

I use my hands to get a grasp on the barrier from afar, using my telepathy instead of my hands to try and rip a hole into the barrier.

I open my eyes and put more strength into ripping a hole into it, I close my eyes tight and scream out while quickly creating a distance between my hands. I feel the barrier tear open and open my eyes to see the real world faintly through the air where the road drops off at, seeing the road continue beyond it.

"You did it!" Kat chirps out, smiling while watching the opening.

I smile and laugh a little, amazed. I use my telepathy to keep the opening open, looking over at Kat, "Throw a rock into it, see if you can pass."

Kat obeys and finds a rock before throwing it through the faint opening, we smile while watching and hearing the rock hit the road on the other side.

"Yes! I will go first." I say, walking over to the opening, seeing the drop. I remind myself that the drop isn't really there anymore and slowly step through the opening.

The bright, shining sun greets me once I exit the realm. My lungs are filled with fresh, lively air as I look around. I smile and turn around, seeing Valtiel, Kat and Elijah through the faint opening.

I continue to keep the opening open, Valtiel motions for Kat to go next, she fearfully steps forward and into the opening.

She successfully comes through, taking a deep breath and smiling before turning around.

"Elijah! Come to mommy! Don't be scared!" She says, Elijah holds his hands to his chest, fear plastered all over his face.

Valtiel approaches him and moves a hand to his back, giving him courage to move forward.

Valtiel walks with him to the opening, gently pushing him through it.

Kat grabs Elijah before holding him close to her, "See? You did so good!" She says, smiling at him. Elijah giggles and looks at Valtiel, who hasn't come through yet.

"Valtiel, you need to hurry…I don't know how long I can hold it open…" I say, Valtiel nods and approaches the opening, slowly stepping through it.

Valtiel's appearance begins to change immediately once he begins to step through it as if being purified from all the corruption.

His skin changes, his clothes disappear and his face changes into a face of a man around the age of 25 with short brown hair. His body continues to keep it's masculinity, if anything becoming more muscular. Bright, white feathered wings appear from his back while he passes through, folded against his back.

Suddenly he stops half way through the opening before looking back and through the opening he just came from.

"What is wrong?" Kat says, worry in her voice.

"I can't move." He says aloud, looking worried.

"You should be able to…" I say, walking over to him.

"Get him through…I can't leave without him!" Kat says, worry in her voice.

"I know." I say, beginning to try and open the opening more, to my shock the opening is closing on him without my control. No matter how hard I try to keep it open it over powers me.

"It's shutting! I can't keep it open!"

"Get him through, Hecate!" Kat screams out, in a panic.

"The demon won't let me leave, it is aware of what we are doing." Valtiel says.

In an instant a force yanks Valtiel and I through the opening like a strong vacuum, the opening closes as we both hear Kat scream for Valtiel on the other side while the opening shuts and disappears.

I open my eyes and realize Valtiel and I have been forced into the otherworld, and Valtiel has had his appearance reversed back into his monstrous look, but this time he has two wings attached to his back. The feathers on his wings have turned black, and most of them look shredded and torn. Most of his feathers are missing, both of his wings look rotted to the point they look as if they are about to snap off.

Valtiel and I stand slowly, locking our attention on the small, black haired girl standing across from us with a grin on her mouth while she laughs.

"Do you both think leaving would be that simple?"

"Oh, I wasn't leaving." I say, glaring at it.

"Oh? Were you not? It sure looked like it."

"I was only freeing Kat and Elijah, why won't you let Valtiel go!?"

"Why would I let such a valuable prisoner like Valtiel return to the heavens? An angel?"

I narrow my eyes, "Enjoy this power while you can, because I will be the one who will destroy you for causing so much pain and suffering to all these creatures, especially to Alessa's executioners!"

The demon begins to laugh, three dark shapes begin to materialize around Valtiel and I, the shapes slowly beginning to create three figures. I begin to recognize the figures as they materialize and take form, Red, Boogeyman and a third executioner that I haven't seen yet.

The third executioner looks a lot like Red (Just a reminder, Red is the Pyramid head from the Silent Hill 2 game), except his helmet is white and rusted, the square opening on his helmet is cracked all over. This executioner is also holding a very tall weapon, much taller than the creature itself that looks similar to a tall plank of wood with a few finger holes attached to it. I know very well that whatever it is holding definitely isn't a plank of wood and is a dangerous weapon of some kind, my brain pieces together the fact that this unknown executioner must be the one Alessa called White Hunter.

All three executioners seem to be in some kind of trance, none of them moving what so ever while their helmets face us, all of them holding their signature weapons. For the first time that I have seen, Red is holding his great knife.

"These creatures were made to be controlled, their minds are so easy to control." The demon says, each of the executioners step forward closer to us, I watch Red.

"Red snap out of it!" I scream out at him, hoping to somehow get him to regain control of himself.

Red doesn't respond, they all step forward again, closer.

Valtiel moves his hands to his head, my attention gets drawn to him.

In the blink of an eye Valtiel appears behind me wraps his arms around my neck and forces me down to the ground, causing me to make a muffled scream against my closed windpipe and cough a lot.

My face gets shoved into the ground, I use my telepathy to sense where the executioners are, they are within killing distance of me. I look at Valtiel, knowing the demon is in his mind now and controlling him.

I try my best to beg for him to let me go, only for nothing to come out of my mouth, my lungs beginning to beg for air.

' _Valtiel please! Don't make me hurt you! Get control of your body! Focus and take control!'_ I scream into his mind through telepathy. Valtiel slowly begins to shake his head as if trying to get the demon out of his head and take control, the demon's grasp on him seems to be too strong while Valtiel tightens his grip on my neck more.

"He can't hear you, he is my puppet now. Kill her!"

My telepathy picks up the movements of all the executioners around me as they raise their weapons, ready to slam their weapons down into me and end my life.

I close my eyes tightly, releasing a muffled scream before using my telepathy to create a strong wave of energy, throwing all the creatures around me off their feet and away from me before they end my life, having thrown Valtiel away from me as well as knocking the demon over.

I stand up before using the energy to lift my feet off the ground, causing all the rocks and pebbles at my feet to be pushed away as I rise as if being hit by strong ripples of wind. I have practiced this a number of times, at this point I have almost mastered levitation.

I continue to rise into the air, looking down at the creatures below me as they rise to their feet. I quickly use my telepathy to fly away from them at an intense speed, beginning to feel intense exhaustion from using so much energy.

Once I am close enough to the Sanitorium, far away from the demon, executioners and Valtiel, I get close to the ground and release my hold on the energy surrounding me. I drop from the air and land roughly on my feet. I place my hands on my head, feeling an intense headache along with mental exhaustion.

I look around, beginning to worry about whether or not Pyramid was affected by the demon's mind control or not, and if he is waiting somewhere to try and kill me like the others.

I walk over to the sanitarium entrance and walk inside, slowly making my way through the building. Half way into the building my headache becomes unbearable, to the point where it seems as though my skull is about to split.

A familiar laughter fills my subconscious, the telepathic laughter of the demon. A sharp pain stabs through my abdomen, causing a scream to erupt from my lips as I'm forced to fall to the ground in pain. The pain is coming straight from my uterus and feels as if there is a knife moving around inside me, the unbearable pain causes another loud scream to escape from my lips.

I begin to feel blood form between my legs, I begin crying aloud in agony and sadness, knowing I just lost another baby. This time the demon killed it…

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed the extra long chapter…even though it didn't end on a positive note. I stayed up all night to write this, please leave me a review letting me know if you guys like the story so far!**_


	6. Crescendo

**I do not own anything except my characters!**

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Thank you everyone so much for leaving reviews!**_

 _ **Here is another chapter, my part two to my Jeepers Creepers story isn't getting any attention at all...along with no reviews. I put so much effort into that story to where the first one is giant, with well over 100,000 words. I guess I will pay more attention to this one for now haha, I am so happy this one gets so much attention, I appreciate each and every one of you who reads this! Especially those of you who take the time to leave a review! It helps my writers block go away and gives me a reason to continue writing. I write for you guys!**_

 _ **** At some point I will update the first story's terrible grammar and fix it up, since when I began writing this I had never played any of the games. Now I have. I will let all of you know when I update older chapters!**_

 _ **Also, I am sooooo sorry for not updating in such a long time. Since I moved recently to a new house, my writers block has been absolutely horrible. I dont have my normal set up for writing stories like I did in the last house I lived in, since this house is only temporary until we find a bigger house with more room.**_

…

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Subscribe to Pewdiepie**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Crescendo**

I slowly rise to my feet, the agonizing pain finally seeming to be subsiding after affecting me for what felt like an eternity.

Looking down at my jeans, I finally take in how much blood actually came out of me. Blood has completely soaked my jeans around my crotch area and down the legs. Slowly I wipe away the tears covering my face, only for fresh ones to replace them.

Whimpering, I slowly remove my blood-coated jeans, not wanting to sit in them any longer. Looking at my legs, they are also drenched in fresh blood, along with my underwear especially.

Holding my abdomen, I slowly resume my trip to Pyramid's lair, blood dripping from me and leaving a trail behind me.

Eventually I reach the hallway that leads to it, no light within it whatsoever. My eyes make out a figure standing down the hall, standing right next to the door to Pyramid's lair and blocking access to it.

The figure is facing me, I stop moving and lean my side against the wall, one hand on my head and the other on my abdomen.

The figure looks familiar, it steps forward, the dragging of it's Great Knife making a familiar sound.

"...Pyramid…?" The name barely understandable between my uncontrollable sobs and hard breathing.

He continues to step forward toward me, quite a ways away from me still. No response coming from him at all, my sobs begin to get louder and harder, realizing he isn't him.

"...I was pregnant...for three months...I didn't want to tell you because I knew how much stress it would put you through just knowing about it…" I say to him quietly, knowing he can hear me underneath the demon's influence, I continue whimpering and crying as I continue to lean against the wall watching him slowly approaching.

My eyes observe him, the tears in my eyes making it hard to see. Slowly I wipe my eyes and look at him again, the high pitched dragging getting louder slowly while he continues to close in on me.

"...The demon is going to force you to try and kill me...won't it…? Just like the others…" I say quietly, I continue, "It killed our baby...it laughed in my head while it forced me to have a miscarriage...we lost another baby…" I say between sobs, beginning to cry harder.

He continues to approach me, his grip on his weapon very tight in an intense rage toward me fuelled by the demon.

"...I won't let you kill me...I won't leave you alone in this world again...I won't let this demon win…" I say, Pyramid within killing distance from me now.

He slowly raises his Great Knife as much as he can with one hand, ready to swing it at me with full force as if I was just a regular human who happened to be unlucky enough to get cornered by him.

He quickly raises his weapon in the air and swings it down at me, in the same moment I raise my hands to catch it just before it slices me in half. I look up at his weapon along with the razor sharp edge just hovering above my head that almost ended my life

I begin to cry louder, my telekinesis slowly becoming weaker due to being used excessively, along with the intense weight of his weapon. I have learned that the telekinesis has a limit, if I use it too much in a short amount of time it will give in on me. I must let myself rest before I can regain my strength.

My hold on his weapon slowly begins to weaken, threatening to let go any second. His free hand goes to grab me by the neck, I quickly run out of the way, dropping his weapon in the process and causing it to slam down against the cement floor loudly.

I back up away from him, "Pyramid, please fight it…" I say to him, he quickly swings his blade horizontally at me, I had barely enough time to dodge it.

I continue backing up while he approaches me slowly, he swings his weapon at me again and I dodge it, the heavy weapon making another very loud slam and clang against the cement floor.

"Pyramid, I know you can hear me!" I scream out at him between sobs, he goes to swing his weapon again at me but suddenly stops, seeming to be trying to take control of himself.

His hand moves to his helmet while he lets out deep growls and groans from within it, seeming to be fighting hard to control himself.

Suddenly he throws his Great Knife down the hall away from him, falling to his knees with his hands on his helmet, breathing hard.

"Pyramid…?" I say quietly, slowly I approach him again only for him to grab my wrist with a hard grip and throw me away from him.

I land on the ground and cry out in pain from the hard landing, slowly I sit up and look at him and hold my wrist, feeling it quickly beginning to bruise badly.

' _...Not...Safe…'_ I hear him say quietly into my subconscious.

Tears continue to fall from my eyes while I watch him struggle to keep control over his body. Realizing how much stronger he truly is compared to the other executioners, even compared to Valtiel.

I have been aware of how much stronger he is physically compared to them, but not how strong he is mentally until now.

"You have to keep fighting it...please stay with me…"

' _...I can't hold it back much longer, Hecate...run as far away from me as you can…'_

Tears continue to fall without control, hesitantly I obey and rise to my feet and force my body to move.

I run as fast as I can force myself to, despite my mental and physical exhaustion screaming at me to stop.

Exiting the sanitarium I continue my running, turning and running down random streets until my legs are unable to run anymore.

My legs quickly become exhausted as I fall onto my knees, breathing hard. The blood between my legs dry now at this point.

I slowly raise my head and see where I am, taking in the nearest building. The Inn that Kat stayed in just before the events unfolded only hours ago.

Slowly I look around more, not seeing any other buildings that look more suitable for me to rest in. The only nearby buildings are a bar and a diner...neither would have a bed.

I shakily raise to my feet, my bare feet sore beyond belief from running so much today. I walk to the inn and open the door and walk inside.

Walking up to the counter, I slip behind it, now that I have stopped crying I can function properly.

Looking through the keys I pick a random one hanging up on the rack behind the counter, most of the other keys missing like usual.

Slowly making my way up the stairs of the motel, I begin to wish the elevator worked.

Finally I reach my room, 172. Slowly I put the key in the slot and unlock it, opening the door. Once inside I close it behind me, locking it up immediately.

The first thing I check are the drawers, to my shock there are old clothes left in them, along with a suitcase in the closet.

"Rest In Peace...your original owners only came to visit…" I say to the clothes before picking up a shirt and shorts that are sadly too big for me.

Not caring, I throw off my dirty shirt and bra, slipping on the baggy shirt and shorts. I tie the strings hanging out around the waistline of the shorts, helping them stay on my small, slender body.

Hesitantly and out of curiosity I peer out the window, the inn able to get a great view of the city and lake.

I observe a few creatures as they roam the streets, possibly searching for me. The creatures will undoubtedly be after me now and won't be able to think twice about killing me.

My eyes catch view of a familiar figure, one of the Executioners as they walk past a building and into view.

The executioner in view seems to be the mysterious White Hunter, still carrying around his giant weapon I am very curious about.

I softly sigh and walk over to the bed, picking the blanket up off it and shaking the dust off before laying it back down.

Picking up the pillows, I do the same. Slowly I slide under the old, thin blanket before getting comfortable. Too tired to clean all the blood off me right now.

Within a very short amount of time, I fall asleep.


	7. Torture

**I do not own anything except my characters!**

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Thank you so much Deidara-Sempai72 for leaving a review for me! I am so glad you enjoy this story.**_

 _ **This chapter is extra long! I hope you guys enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Torture**

Once my body feels like it has gotten enough sleep, I wake up, still in the hotel room I fell asleep in.

I quickly look around, making sure my surroundings are still safe and that nothing has made its way into my room while I was sleeping.

Slowly I get off the bed, feeling my body ache in protest. Feeling my wrist, I observe the dark purple, painful bruise that is constantly reminding me that it exists. My side is also aching, probably from where I landed on the ground on my side.

I walk into the bathroom, feeling all the blood caked onto my body. My hands are also a bit bloody. The first thing I do when entering the bathroom is turn one of the levers on the sink, praying that water will somehow come out of the faucet.

To my disappointment and unsurprisingly, no water comes out.

I let out a groan in annoyance, "I guess I will no longer be receiving my 5-star Silent Hill experience." I say to myself.

My stomach growls loudly at me, the first thing I think about is my only source of fresh food, the fridge in the sanitarium's dining hall.

"I probably don't have any food now either…" I say to myself.

My thoughts begin to wander and think about what my source of food would be if I find out the fridge is empty like I am expecting it to.

 _Would I have to eat the fish from the lake..? There is probably no fish in the lake…_

 _...Would I have to eat what Pyramid does…?_

The situation returns to me, are the executioners and Valtiel still under the demon's influence?

I run to the window and peer out of it, observing the roads.

The roads are completely empty, except for a number of skinless dogs that are apparently classified as a number of different names depending on which kind of dog they are. Who is even giving these creatures classifications anyway?

My abilities should be strong again, so I am able to protect myself again.

I walk over to the door and unlock it before slowly stepping out of the room, shutting the door behind me. I then realize I forgot the key inside the room.

 _Great. That is probably the reason why most of these rooms are missing their keys…_

I quickly jog down the hall silently, reaching the stairs before descending them down all the levels.

Reaching the lobby, I begin searching for any kind of weapons that could help me.

Reaching the dining area of the Inn, I attempt to open the door to the kitchen only for it to not budge a bit.

Backing up away from it, I reach my hand out to it, using the energy to grip onto the door while closing my fist.

I yank my arm and hand toward me, the door reacting to the movement while the energy that is gripped onto it begins to yank on it.

Pulling harder, I yank on the door hard enough to begin bending and warping the door while the lock continues to try and keep the door shut.

One more hard yank and the door is forced to come off its hinges and slam down onto the floor at my feet, bent badly.

I grin at it and slowly walk over it, entering the kitchen. The kitchen has been untouched and unlooted.

I begin to search the kitchen, finding a pretty large knife. Opening a few cabinet drawers, I find loads of canned food, but it is all expired. The only can of food that is not expired is a can of beans.

Using the knife, I stab into the can and eventually get it open. Finding a spoon I begin eating quickly, keeping my eyes and ears open for any sounds that could indicate that I am not alone.

Quickly I finish eating and place the can on the counter, moving back to the cabinet to make sure I haven't missed anything else that could possibly still be good.

Finding another can of beans, I smile and go to open it, only for a sound to catch my ears. Growling from some kind of large dog that sounds like it is standing in the doorway behind me.

Slowly I turn around and see a hairless, bald dog that looks as if it died about a month ago (Groaner).

The dog continues to give me a vicious snarl while growling loudly, facing me although it has no eyes.

"...Heh...nice doggy…"

After the words leave my mouth the dog darts at me, causing me to scream, drop the can of food and jump up onto the counter, the dog snapping its jaws at my feet and desperately trying to reach me by also jumping and snapping its jaws only inches from my feet.

Gripping my knife, I watch the dog as two more enter the kitchen and charge at me, trying to reach me in the same way the first one is.

All of the sound obviously seeming to be attracting more. Soon I won't be able to get out of here easily, I can only pray the dogs don't attract something bigger. Even if I use my telekinesis on the dogs, I still won't be able to outrun them.

Looking around I spot a vent that I may be able to fit inside, sounds from the can grab my attention. One of the dogs has moved its attention to the food inside the can, trying to bite it open.

 _Well...there goes my food…_

Moving my attention back to the vent, I use my telekinesis to pry it open, I use it to throw the ventilation door at the closest dog to me as well.

The dog gets hit in the face, attacking the door for a moment before moving its attention back to me.

Watching the dog, I speak to it, "Damn fido...those drugs really did you bad didn't they…"

Moving my attention back to the vent, I reach up and slowly climb into it. The dogs begin barking at the vent I disappeared into, worrying me more about them attracting a lot of attention to me.

Moving through the vent, I can still clearly hear the dogs' barks echoing through it. Soon I hear a sudden sound and the barking stops and instead the sound is replaced with the sound of dogs biting into something and growling a lot.

The sounds are quickly silenced, no sound of a weapon of any kind to accompany the silence. Something killed them, but it definitely is not something that would want to help me.

I continue moving, stopping at a dead end that only goes up.

"...Valtiel where are you when I need you…" I whisper to myself.

The sounds of something struggling echoes through the vent, followed by a bright light from what could be a flashlight. The flashlight almost blinds me, my instincts tell me to get out of the beam of light, fast.

I quickly jump up, using and spreading my arms and legs to hold onto both sides of the vent to help keep me from falling back down into view.

A sudden muffled voice grabs my attention as it echoes down the vent from the kitchen.

"Got her, she is inside the vent!" A male voice says, "Go into the other room and try to get her." The same voice says to someone else.

I slowly look down at the floor of the vent right below me, knowing they are going to try and cut open the vent to get me.

"...Give me a fucking break…"

Slowly I begin inching myself up, trying to climb up the vertical vent. I hear the same voice speak again, to who knows how many other people, "Watch your backs! That protector of her's could be anywhere."

"You! Stand outside and keep an eye out!" The voice says to another person.

 _Great...the Order has me cornered and decided to go on a suicide run to find me…_

 _How stupid could they be._

Suddenly a loud mechanical sound comes from below me and an electric saw slides through the thin metal of the vent below me, slowly beginning to cut a large square into it.

 _Great. Now if I fall I will lose a limb…_

I continue inching upward, watching the saw quickly making progress.

An idea comes to mind, I slowly inch down to the saw, yelping when it cuts my ankle.

Blood begins to run from my ankle, this will surely grab the attention of Pyramid if he is in his right mind and nearby.

I can use telepathy, but I want to use it sparingly, especially in times like this in case it could give in by using it too much.

Climbing back up, my body begins shaking from my muscles getting sore while holding my body up.

The saw shuts off and light shines in from below me as the panel is removed.

I look down and see three different people all dressed from head to toe in some kind of weird suits. Pyramid has described what the members of the Order have begun wearing recently, they fit the description perfectly.

Two of the people begin reaching up to grab me, causing me to scream loudly for anything nearby to possibly hear me and help, avoiding their hands by moving my legs around.

"Get down here!" One of them says.

"We won't hurt you!" The other says.

"Fuck you guys!" I scream out, kicking at their hands now.

One of them catches my ankle, blood covering his glove from my open wound. I scream out in protest, holding onto the vent as much as I can. The guy's other hand reaches up and goes to fetch my other ankle.

I quickly move my other leg to kick the man in the face, causing him let go and fall to the ground.

Moving my legs back up, the other man reaches for them.

"She is bleeding." The man realizes, now that he sees the blood on his hand from grabbing me.

"Get her right now! Cover up that wound immediately!" The man with the blood on his hand says.

The other man jumps up and grabs ahold of my ankle again, causing me to scream out again.

He begins pulling me down hard, I begin to slip while he begins pulling me out.

"Pyramid is going to be here any second! He is going to be pissed off beyond belief when he finds out you guys hurt me!" I scream out at them, trying my best to stay in the vent, quickly losing my grip.

"You guys better run before he skins you alive!" I scream at them, the man gives another hard yank and I completely lose my grip and fall out of the vent and onto the floor, falling a good 5 or 6 feet, losing my knife as well.

My face immediately reacts to the intense pain from falling from such a high spot, the wind knocked out of my lungs while I struggle to breathe.

The men quickly begin wrapping my leg to cover the blood up, cutting off the scent of it as well.

Catching my breath, I begin to struggle to get away from them.

I freeze upon hearing a familiar grinding and screeching sound of metal being dragged from outside the inn, causing me to grin at them.

Immediately my arms are bound despite my struggles, the three men overpowering me.

I hear a satisfying scream of the man who was outside dying. I begin to laugh.

"You guys fucked up, really bad."

The men ignore me, one of them picks me up and throws me over his shoulder, "Look for another exit!" He says to the other men, one of them looks at a map of the building.

"This way." The man says.

I begin to panic while they begin to walk and carry me. I begin to struggle hard, "Let me go! Pyramid help me!" I scream out, my words being ignored.

I struggle hard, kicking my legs and trying to hit the man in the back of the head with my elbows or my bound hands, neither able to reach him.

I stare behind us, not hearing Pyramid following at all, not hearing any other sounds besides us.

One of the men begin gagging me to stop my screams of help, unable to avoid the gag.

Once the men find the back door, they pry it open.

The door opens and I hear one of the men scream out once it opens. I try to look but can't see past the man's back.

Using a wave of energy, I force everything away from me, the man who was holding me gets slammed into a wall while I fall to the ground. The other man gets thrown out the backdoor to join the third man who disappeared out of it.

Rolling onto my back I look out the door to see something that makes my mouth form into a big smile behind the gag. The first man is dead on the ground while Pyramid is holding the second man by the neck in the air.

Pyramid tightens his grip on the man's throat while the man groans and tries fighting against his grasp on his neck.

Pyramid's hand tightens slowly to the point the man's neck makes a loud, satisfying crack as the man's neck gets completely crushed.

The other man who was holding me, who is still against the wall, watched the whole thing while frozen in fear.

Pyramid throws the lifeless body away from him, focusing on me, then the remaining man who has probably wet himself.

The man's brain finally begins functioning as he forces himself to run in the opposite direction.

Using energy I force the man to fall forward as if something hit him from behind, I keep a hold on him, keeping him from running away.

I look up at Pyramid, beginning to wonder whether or not he is himself.

Pyramid pulls me up to my feet, ripping the binds off me, giving me my answer.

I move my hands to the gag and remove it, showing him a giant smile before slamming myself into his chest and wrapping my arms around him.

I begin to hear him purr, _'this is what happens when you don't listen to me.'_

I frown, "It wasn't my fault…"

' _Definitely not.'_ He says sarcastically before gently making me stop hugging him.

He steps into the room, the man on the ground screaming for his life.

I release my hold on the man before Pyramid grabs him by the neck and throws the man across the room and into a wall.

The man begins to struggle to stand up and run, clearly injured.

I sit down and watch, loving the entertainment.

Pyramid approaches the man before grabbing him by the neck again. He puts his weapon aside and rips the man's helmet off, along with the rest of his suit.

The man begins to freak out more as if afraid of the air around us, I remember what Pyramid has told me about the Order and thinking the air is tainted or something.

Pyramid begins to slowly pull on one of the man's arms once the man is nude. The guy screams out loudly in agony. I watch as the man's arm slowly rips off his body, blood beginning to pour out of the giant hole in the side of his body.

I begin to grin, thinking of an idea that could help prolong the man's suffering. Using my energy I close off the open wound so no more blood escapes the man's body, forcing his body to continue cycling his blood without the arm while keeping him conscious.

The man continues screaming in agony from the pain, Pyramid notices the blood stop it's flow from escaping the man's body, aware that I did it.

I observe as Pyramid's long, slender tongue escapes the tiny opening in the bottom of his helmet and begins licking up the blood from the man's skin.

The man's eyes widen in horror as he watches, beginning to beg for his life instead of screaming.

"Please let me go! We won't ever bother you again I promise! Just let me go!"

"You should have listened to me. I warned you plenty of times. Even if we let you go, there is no way you would be able to return to your people before your blood loss kills you." I say.

The man listens to me and begins to cry.

Pyramid moves once finished enjoying the taste of his blood, going for the man's other arm.

The man begins to yell out for mercy again, to my surprise the man goes to reach for Pyramid's helmet's nose, probably to try and harm him.

"..Uhhh sir, I wouldn't do that...he doesn't like that being touched…"

Before the man is even able to touch his helmet, Pyramid grabs his hand and closes his hand with it in his grip, crushing the man's hand completely.

The man cries out loudly in pain while his bones get crushed, I can practically feel Pyramid grinning in amusement underneath his helmet, amused by the man's poor attempt to try and hurt him.

"...Man you are bad at listening…your decisions are even worse." I say to the man while watching.

Pyramid releases the man's hand, I see it and feel as though I am going to throw up. Even though I have been in Silent hill for a very long time, and have even killed with Pyramid, I still have a hard time with seeing certain things.

pyramid seems to sense my nausea, _'Do you want me to stop?'_

I shake my head, "Seeing it is the only way I will get used to it…"

Pyramid moves his helmet a little in my direction, focusing his attention on me, _'You don't have to get used to it.'_

I watch him, "I know...but I want to."

Pyramid moves his helmet back to face the man again who hasn't stopped crying from the pain.

"Please just kill me…" He begs him.

Pyramid goes and grabs his other arm before tearing it off as well, making the man begin to scream in agony again.

Feeling more nausea, I close my eyes.

I hear more screams of pain from the man until it becomes muffled before he goes silent.

Slowly I open my eyes and see the final result, the man's legs and head have been torn off. His torso remains on the ground in a pile of his limbs.

Releasing my telekinetic hold on the man's open wounds, I allow the blood to pour out of his body.

Pyramid approaches me and slowly wraps his arms around me, I move close to him and rest against his chest.

"...I am so happy you are yourself again…"


	8. Shower

**I do not own anything except my characters!**

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Let me know what you think of the story so far!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Shower**

After telling Pyramid about there being some canned food in the kitchen, we both enter it.

I pick up the can of beans that one of the dogs got to, luckily the dog wasn't able to chew it open.

"Thank god…" I say before finding another knife and cutting the can open, I begin eating.

' _I am sorry for hurting you.'_ Pyramid says, gently touching the bruise on my wrist.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you didn't kill me."

' _I almost did a number of times…'_

I look at him, "Dont worry about it. Technically it wasn't you…I mean it was you….but not you at the same time. If that makes sense." I say to him, finishing the can and letting out a groan, still hungry.

' _I understand. These emotions are being complicated, I feel as though I can't forgive myself.'_

Keeping the knife in hand I look over at him, "Well, I forgive you. You will forgive yourself here at some point. It will take time to feel better about it."

Pyramid nods, we both leave the inn through the front door.

"I am covered in blood...I need to clean up…" I say to him, making him stop walking and move his attention back to me.

' _I know, I can smell it. I will find you a source of clean water.'_ He says to me, making me smile.

"...But isn't the only place with clean water the apartments?" I ask.

' _As far as I know.'_

"Okay."

We resume walking, keeping the knife with me I begin to play with it between my hands.

Soon I throw the knife ahead of us, kicking it further ahead of us with my bare feet when we reach it.

I do this over and over again until suddenly Pyramid reaches down once we reach it for the 3rd time and picks it up.

' _Enough.'_

I frown at him, "Why?"

He remains silent for a few seconds before speaking up again, _'You will end up hurting yourself.'_

I begin giggling at him, knowing he is lying to me, "You are just getting annoyed with me kicking it aren't you?"

' _No.'_

I laugh at him, "Yes you are. Give it to me then." I say, stepping in front of him to stop him from walking. He moves his helmet down as if looking at me.

' _No, I will keep it until you need it.'_

"But whyyy?" I ask, reaching for it only for him to raise it up, out of my reach.

' _I already told you.'_ He says to me, his voice telling me he is getting amused by my attempts to reach it.

"Pyramid pleaseeee!" I say before jumping up to try and reach it, he raises it higher above us.

' _You aren't going to get anywhere.'_ He says, getting more amused to where I am sure he is grinning.

"Why do you have to be so damn tall!" I whine out at him, thinking about jumping on him to try and climb up his body. His recent physical struggles remind me that isn't a good idea.

' _Why do you have to be so short?'_

I glare at him, he does something I only hear him do in rare occasions, chuckle aloud.

I giggle at him, every time he does that I always get amused to hear actual noises coming from him other than what I hear in my mind. He knows it amuses and excites me.

The first time I amused him enough that did it, my reaction was so enjoyable to him that he began doing it more, although he does it rarely.

"I might be short for a human, and tiny to you, but you know I can get what I want out of you easily."

Immediately he drags his knife in front of him, making it shield his precious area.

' _You wouldn't do that to me.'_

"Oh yes I would! Give me my knife!" I say, resuming my jumps in attempt to reach it.

' _...And everyone calls me evil.'_ He says.

I grab onto his arm and pull on it hard, trying to pull it down. I pull so hard that I begin hanging from it while whining.

"Why do you have to be so mean to meee!"

He begins chuckling again, unable to hold it back.

Suddenly something seems to grab his attention, making him quickly move his head in the direction to the left of us.

I immediately stop messing around and stand next to him silently, looking in the same direction although I didn't see or hear anything.

The only things to the left of us are a few buildings and houses, no sounds or movement coming from them at all, from what I can hear and see at least.

"...What is it…?" I ask, moving my attention to him.

He hands me the knife back, still fully focused in that direction still.

I take the knife, looking over at the buildings again.

Pyramid moves his helmet to face me again, I look at him.

' _We need to keep going.'_

I nod and we resume walking again, "What was it?"

' _Something following us, attracted by your voice.'_ He says, knowing I am too used to being in his lair to remember to keep my voice down out here.

"...Oh." I say, glancing back behind us, seeing nothing.

Soon we reach the apartments, and my old apartment I used to stay in.

Like Pyramid told me, the inside of it is completely ransacked and mostly destroyed.

Pyramid steps inside first, the door missing and the windows broken. He begins moving the destroyed furniture out of the way to make a safe path for me, I follow him inside.

He picks me up with one arm to help me over a pile of broken glass, not wanting my feet to get cut up.

He places me back down before he enters the hallway that leads to the bathroom, I remain standing in the living room watching him continue to drag and throw things out of the way.

He puts his weapon down and disappears into the small bathroom, making space and moving things out of the shower so I can use it.

My attention moves away from the bathroom and to the broken windows and missing door, beginning to get worried and fearful about whatever Pyramid sensed was following us now that I am in a room alone.

I continue looking out the windows and door, standing in a corner across the room from the doorway and windows.

Pyramid returns to the living room without his weapon, he opens his arms to me.

' _Come here.'_

I obey and walk over to him, he picks me up and carries me into the bathroom, glass all over the floor in the hallway and glass from the mirror in the bathroom also covering the bathroom floor.

He places me in the bathtub, no glass or anything inside it. There is no shower curtain anymore, some things are also still damaged from when he attacked Kat in here so long ago.

I look at him, "Be careful if anything does come in here after me…" I say, handing him my knife.

He takes it and places it on the counter, _'Do not leave this tub if something does, I don't want you cutting up your feet for no reason.'_

I smile a little, "Okay."

I watch him leave the bathroom, grabbing his weapon again before walking down the hall and standing at the end of it, focusing his attention to our surroundings.

Moving my attention to the shower, I take off the clothes I put on in the Inn, also removing my underwear.

I slowly turn on the water, staying out of the way of the shower head's cold stream of water, praying for there to still be hot water.

Gasping loudly, to my amazement the water turns hot. I quietly cheer to myself, so thankful that the demon forgot about this shower.

Quickly I step in the stream of water. Moaning loudly in pleasure, feeling the hot water run all over my skin. In truth, I haven't had a hot shower since before I got into Silent Hill. Kat enjoyed this the first time I was given the hot water. I never got a chance to.

Looking around, I realize there is no soap, unlike last time I was here.

Running my hands through my nasty hair, I frown.

' _Could you find me some soap?'_ I ask Pyramid telepathically.

' _You want me to leave the apartment to find you some soap?'_ He asks, making sure I am aware he will have to leave to find it, and will not be able to protect me. The tone in his voice also telling me he does not think getting me soap is worth the risk of putting me in danger.

' _Yes please.'_

Pyramid does not move for a few moments, clearly hesitating. I soon hear him leave, followed quickly by the sound of a door being broke down in the apartment next to this one.

I sit down on the floor of the tub, keeping my attention on the door.

I begin scrubbing between my legs with my fingers, loosening the dried blood and letting it mix into the water. Slowly I peel off the wrap on my ankle that was used to stop the bleeding, the wound still a bit raw but not bleeding anymore.

Throwing the wrap away from me, I hear another door get broken down.

I continue to sit in the tub, goosebumps on my skin from the warm water while eagerly awaiting some soap.

Hearing Pyramid return, he soon enters the room carrying 5 different bottles in his hands, he hands them to me.

' _Hopefully these will satisfy you.'_

I smile and take them, reading what kind of soaps are in the bottles. Thankfully he brought me some shampoo, conditioner and some body wash and a few extra bottles.

"Thank you so much!" I say, grinning happily at him.

' _Anything else…?'_

"Maybe a towel? Unless you want me to get chilly after."

' _You will be fine.'_

"Huh? You want me to run around Silent Hill completely naked?! No!"

I can practically feel him grinning at me, _'Yes. I do. That would be nice to say the least.'_

I splash some water at him hard, he poorly attempts to avoid it. "NO! Get me a towel!"

He begins chuckling very quietly, I can barely hear it.

"Don't laugh at me!"

' _I thought you liked it when I laugh.'_ He says, amusement in his voice.

"...I do, but GET ME A TOWEL!" I say, splashing at him again.

' _Okay fine.'_ He says before leaving again.

I begin giggling, loving his playful side.

I stand back up and begin washing my hair, getting my hair completely washed and rinsed by the time he comes back.

He stands in the doorway again, offering me the towel.

"I'm not done yet, hold onto it."

He obeys, waiting for me to finish, his attention fully on me while he faces me. He moves his head so his helmet is somewhat facing down the hall, moving his attention to our surroundings.

I begin washing my body, this grabs his attention back onto to me as if my body was a bright light shining at him.

I can tell he is using his senses to explore my entire body, even with a towel blocking my view of his crotch, I can guarantee he is getting very excited.

"Am I distracting you?" I ask, slowly lathering the soap onto my wet body, spreading it to my breasts.

' _Very much.'_

I giggle at him, moving my soapy hands to my crotch, slowly sliding my fingers between my legs and spreading them a little to wash between my legs.

Although he has a strong ability to easily resist the bodies of other females, he has never had a strong resistance toward mine.

I have experienced how easy it is for him to resist other bodies, even if the girl tries teasing him the way I am, it wouldn't affect him at all unless he wants it to.

But when it comes to me, even if he doesn't want to affect him, like right now, he has no control over it.

He moves his head to face the hallway again, trying to focus his attention on our surroundings to keep me safe and distract himself from his strong urges.

I grin at him, knowing he can sense and 'see' that I am.

' _Do you want me to fuck you senseless?'_

I giggle, "Maybe, it has been a long time…I'm sure you are dying for attention."

His heavy breathing begins to reach my ears, clearly not being able to focus on anything else.

I clean the rest of my body and relax in the tub, sitting down facing him while enjoying the hot water.

' _Are you finished?'_

"If you want me to be, yes. I can sit in here all day if I could…"

He steps into the bathroom, offering the towel to me. I stand up and turn the water off before taking the towel and drying my hair up with it a little. I wrap the towel around me and I see what I have done to him, unable to hold back from giggling.

He picks me up with both arms, grabbing my knife as well and leaves the bathroom with me, he shifts me onto one of his arms, having me sit on one of his hands while he holds me up on it, my arms around his neck and base of his helmet loosely.

He grabs his weapon and brings it with him to the living room, placing me back down in the doorway of the apartment and away from all the glass.

He gives me my knife and we both leave the apartment and resume our trip back to the sanitarium, now that I have been satisfied.


	9. Trespassers

**I do not own anything except my characters!**

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Trespassers**

Once we arrive at the sanitarium and the entrance doors close behind us, my towel is suddenly yanked out of my hold.

I gasp loudly in surprise and turn around and see Pyramid holding it, "Why...it's freezing in here…!"

Goosebumps appear all over my skin and my nipples harden, I quickly wrap my arms around myself and begin shivering while watching him.

' _You will be fine.'_ He says.

"Do you want me to get sick?"

' _You won't.'_ He says, throwing the towel away from us. It lands on the floor, getting dirtied up immediately.

I watch in disbelief, moving my attention to him again I narrow my eyes and quickly walk past him angrily. He follows me, enjoying me being naked.

Reaching the fridge in the food area I open it, putting my knife down I smile happily to find there is still some food, but the fridge is no longer being powered. I grab all the food that will be bad soon and grab as much of the other food as I can before shutting the fridge and hiding my knife.

I glare at Pyramid while I walk past him, knowing he is grinning at me. He follows and we walk down to the basement.

"Is anything still following us?" I ask in an angrily voice.

' _No. It stopped before you finished showering.'_

"Good." I say, resuming our walk to the hidden door.

Pyramid freezes once we start to get close to it, grabbing my attention, my mood changes to a serious one again.

"What is it now?"

' _Nothing is nearby, but something tried getting into the room.'_

"How do you know…?" I ask.

He walks over to the hidden door with me, once in view I realize there are cuts all over the metal door as if something tried using a metal item to pry the door open. The door is also damaged by something trying to slam into it to open it, which is how Pyramid is able to open it since he is strong enough to.

There are only a few creatures that are strong enough to open it, either Pyramid modified it to be like that or my sister ordered the demon to get the door to work that way a very long time ago.

"What do you think did this…?" I ask, looking up at him.

' _Humans.'_ He says as he opens the door for me, I enter the room and sit down on the bed, placing the food items on the bed too.

I watch as he slams the door shut again, clearly annoyed and slightly worried about the whole situation.

"How did they find out where we stay?" I ask, watching him walk across the room to put his weapon down.

' _I'm not entirely sure.'_

I begin to think about any possible mistake I my have made, knowing most likely I was the one who did this.

Nothing comes to mind, I begin eating some of the food I brought, thankful that the people haven't found the fridge yet. I pull the blanket toward me more and wrap myself up in it, still cold and nude.

Pyramid walks over to the bed, yanking the blanket off me.

"Stop!" I cry out at him, glaring at him.

' _Why should I?'_

"Because if you don't, I will hurt you, very bad!"

Pyramid lets go of the blanket, knowing he should listen to me, since there is only one way that I hurt him. I could hurt him by using his helmet, but that would be very mean especially because he is constantly in pain because of it.

I smirk at him and pull the blanket back onto me, continuing to eat. Pyramid remains standing, sitting down for him tends to be more painful than standing for him because of the helmet's weight distribution through his body.

Although he wishes he could sit like I do and rest, the only time he can properly rest is by laying down or leaning his helmet on something while sitting.

Pyramid seems to be studying the food items I brought with me, he tends to be interested whenever he is around while I eat. He has tried lots of different food over the years, but he still sticks with meat.

I finish eating and move the remaining food items onto a stand I found and got him to bring in here a few years ago for me. The only food item I didn't put over there is one of his favorites.

Ham.

I look at him and offer the container to him, he moves his helmet to face away from it.

' _It is your food. You no longer have an unlimited amount of food provided for you.'_

"It will go bad if you don't eat it, i'm not hungry anymore." I say, moving the container closer to him.

' _Save it for later. Put it with your other food.'_

"It needs to be cold. It will mold."

He moves his attention to the food again, still not wanting to eat my food.

I groan at him and climb across the bed closer to him, opening the container. Grabbing some of the thin slices of ham I reach my hand up and offer it to him, "It's your favorite! It smells so goodddd!" I say, smirking at him knowing he likes the smell of it too.

I hear him quietly let out a sigh and take the pieces of meat out of my hand and eat it, I giggle.

"Good boy!"

He ignores my teasing, happily taking the rest of it from me and eating it.

I throw the container away and watch him, smiling.

' _Thank you.'_

"You take care of me a lot. I need to take care of you too."

' _You don't have to. I don't require being taken care of.'_

"You are always hurting…"

' _I have been hurting my entire existence. The pain is normal to me.'_

"It shouldn't be…" I say before using my telepathy to gently lift his helmet, lifting most of the weight off his shoulders.

Hearing a groan of relief from him, I smile. I tend to do this a lot when he is with me to give his body a break, since the demon definitely increased the weight of his helmet since Alessa's passing.

He sits down on the bed, I continue elevating his helmet. I can hold it up off him for about an hour and a half, most of the time I forget i'm doing it because I get distracted. I am able to keep it going even in my sleep.

He moves his hands to the blanket again, sitting next to me. He pulls the blanket off me again, before I can even protest his tongue slips inside me, forcing a gasp of pleasure to escape my mouth.

He moves one hand to my right breast, cupping and teasing it while his tongue slides around inside me. Pleasure shoots through my body with each movement he makes with his tongue, he pushes more inside me.

Moans escape from my mouth uncontrollably, spreading my legs wider and wanting more.

"...Is this for earlier…?" I make out between moans, watching him.

' _Yes.'_

I giggle, "I wish you would have fucked me in the tub…"

He shoves more inside me while listening to my words, using the tip of his tongue to slowly lick my most sensitive spot inside of me, causing me to scream out in pleasure.

I begin to use my telepathy to begin teasing him back, I don't tend to use it much during sexual activities, but it can be fun.

I use my telepathy to make him feel like he is inside of me, causing him to let out a deep, inhuman groan of pleasure.

He licks against my g-spot harder, causing my hips to buck roughly while I cry out from the intense pleasure building inside of me

Suddenly he withdraws his tongue from between my legs, in an instant he is on top of me completely naked between my legs.

He roughly thrusts himself inside me, making me cry out in pleasure. I stop using telepathy on him, except his helmet. He begins moving inside of me roughly, moving in and out of me so hard that I am unable to keep still.

I wrap my legs around his waist while he thrusts. He rests his helmet down on the bed beside me in the same way he did that night I saw his eyes years ago.

I place my hands on his chest and put a little pressure on them, "Stop for a second…"

At first he doesn't stop, but he hesitantly ends up stopping for me, I listen to him panting from inside his helmet.

' _...Why?'_

"Don't worry...I will let you finish. I just want to see if I can see your eyes again...I want to be able to see your face so bad, and be able to kiss your lips...but I can't. It might not make sense to you, but I want to feel more love than I do lust…" I say, looking at his chest.

' _...It does make sense to me.'_

I look at his helmet, "It does…?" I begin to realize it would make more sense to him now than it did a long time ago, now that he understands his new emotions.

' _Yes. It would be nice to see you with my own eyes as well.'_

I begin to blush, really happy he feels the same way, although i'm sure he wouldn't mind seeing me one way over the other.

I watch his helmet while he begins to move his head, I try to move his helmet with him using my telepathy that is holding it up as well.

Soon we both get in the right spot to see each other, I put a hand on my mouth while the other is still on his chest, finally able to see his red and black eyes again after many years.

I begin to hear a deep purring sound coming from him again, he moves one of his hands to my cheek, gently stroking it.

' _You are so beautiful. Is that the word for it?'_

I giggle, blushing more. I move my hand back to his chest, "Yes…I wish I could see more of you...so I can say something similar to you too."

His eyes tell me he is being amused by the blood rushing to my face, he moves his hand away from my face and moves it back to where it was supporting himself on top of me.

He slowly begins to move himself inside of me again, causing a moan to escape my lips, we continue watching each other while he continues to purr at me letting me know he is enjoying it.

"Now fuck me like you mean it baby…"

He moves himself back into a comfortable position again before he resumes his rough thrusts, his movements inside me forcing out screams of pleasure.

I begin bucking my hips, moving my hips closer against his while he thrusts, exciting him more. He moves one of his hands down to my hips, pulling my hips into his each time he thrusts.

I begin to grip his shoulders, digging my nails into his skin while he continues to thrust into me, my body wanting more while also receiving all it can from him without hurting me.

He senses my excitement and desire for more, he changes his angle a little to where he is thrusting against my sensitive spot, forcing me to scream out in pleasure each time he rubs against it.

He begins thrusting faster instead of harder to rub against it faster, screams continue to escape my mouth uncontrollably, I begin to tighten around him before quickly cumming around him. He slows his thrusts so my body sprays out cum between us each time he thrusts.

I begin whining loudly in pleasure while drenching both of us, eyes closed tight while gripping onto his shoulders hard. Soon I stop and open my eyes again, he begins thrusting hard, but faster then he was before as he continues to rub against my spot.

I scream out again, my body beginning to get exhausted. I hear him begin to breathe hard and pant from inside his helmet, hearing him along with his thrusts make my body go into another orgasm.

I cry out and cum again, followed by one hard, deep thrust by him I begin to feel him releasing inside of me. The intense warmth spreads inside me, the feeling making me cum more and moan loudly, my body beginning to tremble beneath his from all the pleasure.

My climax ends before his, his ends shortly after mine.

He lets go of my hip, realizing he bruised it, probably along with my vaginal entrance, which is normal between us.

' _I am sorry I hurt you…'_ He says.

I look at him, "Where?" I then follow his hand to my hip.

"Oh, I didn't even feel it." I say, giggling.


	10. Captured

**I do not own anything except my characters!**

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review!**_

 _ **Also I guess from now on I will call the sewn-skin outfit that Pyramid wears an apron...since that is what other people tend to call it.**_

 _ **I have no idea what the right word for it is, if anyone knows the proper word for it either message me or leave a review telling me what you think it would be called haha. I feel weird calling it a 'cloth' because it isn't fabric. I feel weird calling it an apron as well...**_

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Captured**

The next morning I wake up and it already seems as though things are back to the way they usually are. Waking up alone in the room, like pretty much every morning.

Every morning I can't help but worry about Pyramid, along with all the other executioners. Who knows what shape he will return to the room in today, if he is even able to come back to me today.

Uncovering myself I am quickly reminded of my current clothing situation, still completely nude. I climb off the bed and walk over to the stand the food is sitting on, underneath it is a drawer that I filled with clothes from some of the abandoned clothing stores in town. Underneath that drawer is another one full of drawing supplies and sketch books, along with some books that I have already read a number of times.

Picking out some underwear, a hoodie and sweatpants I put them on, feeling very comfortable in them. The room always tends to be chilly, so the drawer is mostly full of warm clothes.

Once finished I begin eating breakfast and reading, restarting one of the books I have had for a few years.

The book is about a girl who lives in a village, the people in the village have always feared going beyond certain boundaries away from the village. The villagers have been raised on horrible stories about those who have gone past those boundaries and never returned. Some stories also describe a creature that lurks beyond those boundaries that snatches up anyone who ventures too far from the village. The girl was raised to fear what lies beyond those limits, but due to the village running out of food and game to hunt within their safe limits the girl's mother and siblings begin to starve. The girl believes there a plentiful amount of food beyond those limits, more animals to hunt and more fish to catch. She does not believe the stories the villagers have lived to fear about what is beyond those limits, and that her family means more to her than some legend. She sneaks off one night and goes beyond the limits, coming to find that her speculations about there being plentiful food is true. She gathers as much vegetation and food as she can for the village, by the time everyone in the village wakes up she had brought enough food for everyone. Everyone was happy for some time, even daring enough to go past the limits themselves to get more food when they got low. Everything quickly turned sour for the village once everyone began to get ill, the more that people ate from the food beyond those limits, the quicker they died. The village quickly turned against the girl for bringing them tainted food and that she should have never disobeyed the rules. The girl's family ended up dying from the tainted food, along with most of the village. Soon the girl was banished from the village and forced to live on her own beyond the limits, she never ended up becoming sick from any of the tainted food. Living on her own out in the wilderness she soon came face to face with the creature from the village's lore, a large, bloody black stag with no skin on it's head. The stag spoke to the girl, telling her that she never got sick from the food because she was the one who stole from the stag, and her consequence for that is to live the rest of her life alone and to die alone.

I'm not sure if the stag represents death or plague, but the book keeps me distracted from worrying all day.

Hours pass while I reread the book, laying sprawled out on the giant, comfortable bed. Soon I start to hear something quiet, at first I didn't realize the sound was real until it begins to get louder.

Moving my attention from the book, I look in the direction of the noise, the door. It sounds like quiet scratching or scraping against the door.

Still entwined in the book, fear begins to rise inside of me. I quickly sit up and close the book before staring at the door, hearing the noise getting louder.

It becomes apparent to me that something is trying to get in.

 _Maybe it's the stag…_

I move my hands to my mouth, becoming more scared because of my thoughts.

 _What if it is here to judge me as well…_

The sounds get louder, my fear begins to get more intense. I begin to think that maybe it's whoever, or whatever was trying to get in here yesterday and not an evil stag.

I remain silent, listening to the sounds of metal scraping against metal on the door. I begin hearing something being pried between the door and the wall, the sound soon stops and all goes silent.

I stare at the door, not knowing if it gave up.

Suddenly a hard slam comes from the door, causing me to almost jump out of my skin on the bed, my eyes wide.

Another slam hits the door, I stare at it, get off the bed and slowly approach the door.

Another slam hits the door, I stop a ways behind the door and watch it.

Another slam, I watch as the door very slightly moves a bit toward me.

I begin to get very nervous, knowing that whatever is out there is going to get in here at some point.

I back up from the door as another slam hits it, not knowing what to do.

' _Uhhh Pyramid…? Someone is at the door trying to get in…what should I do…?'_ I say to him telepathically.

' _Don't move, do not speak and do not come out of that room.'_

I frown a little, continuing to listen to the slams while the door continues to move inward each time, almost to the point where I am nervous it is almost going to come open.

A familiar dragging sound hits my ears and immediately the slams stop.

' _It stopped.'_ I tell him

The dragging sounds stop too once I tell him, I begin thinking he might have put his weapon down so he can sneak up on whatever it was.

Minutes pass, nothing.

' _There is nothing here.'_ He says.

' _They were just here! They heard you coming!'_

I begin hearing the dragging again as I hear him leave the building.

' _Don't leave!'_ I say.

' _I'm not.'_

' _...The door is almost open...should I jam it again…?'_

' _No. Do not make a sound. It knows the door is almost open.'_

I walk away from the door and sit against the wall where his other Great Knives are, in case something gets in.

Time passes, but eventually another slam hits the door, making me jump. The door is now practically open, whatever it is just needs to shove the door hard enough to get it to move along the ground at least big enough that whatever it is can fit through the opening.

I remain against the wall, moving more toward the corner.

A crowbar slips its way through the small opening and begins to pry the door open more while another body pushes against it, the door grinding against the ground loudly while it moves open very slowly.

I begin to hear a struggle coming from beyond the door and the bodies move away from it, followed by the sounds of bones cracking and screams of agony.

Hearing a few other voices and more struggles, I yipe loudly at the sudden sound of a loud gunshot. The first gunshot gets followed by two others. Knowing exactly who is being shot, I scream out while running to the door.

"NO! Pyramid!" I reach the door and use telepathy to yank it open the rest of the way, seeing three men wearing protective suits standing near the door, two other men with their skulls crushed on the ground at the feet of Pyramid, who has three gunshot wounds in his chest.

I watch the blood run down his chest and body from the holes, seeing he was shot in the heart at least twice.

The blood runs down the skin apron of his as well as dripping onto the ground, losing a lot of blood within seconds.

For me it feels like everything is in slow motion, I quickly force my feet to move as I run over to him, he seems as though he is struggling to remain standing. I quickly wrap my arms around him once I reach him and begin to cry loudly, not knowing whether or not gunshots to the heart would kill him.

The man holding the unique, powerful gun shoots off three more rounds, each shot just barely missing my head by a few inches as the bullets get shot into his heart to join the others.

Pyramid loses his balance and falls over and onto the ground on his side, I turn around and look at all the men, the man pointing the gun at me now.

I scream loudly out of pure rage and raise my hands to them, instantly they are all in the air screaming. I quickly tighten my fists and all three of them burst into an explosion of blood. Everything falls to the ground and I look at Pyramid and continue to weep.

I crouch down next to him, tears falling uncontrollably. He begins moving, moving his arms and trying push himself up off the ground.

' _...You don't have to cry...this won't kill me…'_ He says to me, his words and telepathy sounding very weak. He slowly begins to push his chest up off the ground, blood pouring out of the hole in his chest each time his heart beats.

"...How do you know…?" I say between sobs, moving my hand to his wound and receiving a very deep, inhuman growl of pain once I touch it. Instantly I pull my hand back.

' _This isn't the first time I have been shot…'_

"...In the heart…?"

' _...This is my first for that…'_ He says, now able to push himself up into a sitting position, his wound bleeding very badly and still slightly gushing each time his heart beats, beginning to form dark puddles of blood on his lap and on the ground around him.

I quickly get up and run into the room, throwing my drawer open and grabbing whatever cloth I can grab first before running back out to him.

I quickly bundle the shirt up and press it against the large hole in his chest hard, causing him to let out a loud, deep howl from the pain. Instinctively he grabs my arm and grips it tightly, causing me to whine in pain.

Realizing, he quickly moves his hand from my arm and balls his hands into tight fists.

"I'm sorry…!"

' _...You are doing good…it's better to not pass out…'_

I frown at him, continuing to press the cloth into his chest, the cloth quickly soaking up a lot of blood. I begin to worry and become fearful again.

' _Please don't be scared...it will heal quickly…'_ He says, moving one of his hands to my cheek and gently rubbing it.

"...I can't help but be afraid...you took a lot of bullets to your heart...they are still inside it…" I say, tears flooding my vision.

' _They will make their way out of my heart as it heals…'_

Pyramid quickly moves his head to the left of us, beginning to growl loudly in frustration.

' _More humans are coming…'_

I look down the hall he is looking down, I look at him again, "We need to get inside the room…" I stand up and try to help him get up.

' _...I can't stand...get in the room, I can't die, you can.'_

"I'm not leaving you out here!" I say, he begins to try and stand up just as more men of the Order turn the corner down the hall. All of them holding guns pointed at us.

Gunshots immediately ring out, at the same time I reach my free arm out at the men and my telepathy catches as many bullets as it can and immediately makes the bullets fly back at those who shot them.

Pyramid gets hit with a bullet I was unable to catch in time, that bullet hits his shoulder causing him to hiss out in pain.

A searing pain explodes from my leg, causing me to cry out in pain, realizing I have been shot.

The remaining men continue pointing their guns at us, not shooting for some reason.

Arms quickly grab me from behind, dragging me a distance away from Pyramid and forcing me to stand while I scream out in protest.

This makes Pyramid quickly force his body to stand, having to use the wall as support, the cloth dropping from his wound and making it bleed again.

He quickly tries to get close enough to kill whoever is behind me but immediately freezes in the same moment I feel the cold barrel of a gun against my temple.

I immediately stop screaming and begin to start fearing for my life, staring at Pyramid in fear.

"Get any closer and I'll shoot this pretty girl of yours' brains out all over that wall right there." I hear a woman's voice say from behind me, my eyes begin tearing up.

Pyramid begins to deeply and loudly growl at the woman, the pure anger and hatred in his growls sending chills up my spine.

"This thing understands English, right sweetheart?" The girl says to me, pushing the barrel harder against my head.

The movement of the gun makes Pyramid's deep, inhuman growls get louder to where I can guarantee he is baring his sharp teeth at her inside his helmet.

"...Y-yes…" I say, tears beginning to fall.

"Good." She says, moving her attention back to Pyramid.

"What we're gonna do here can go the easy way, or the hard way. That's up to the two of you. Of course, if you do not obey, executioner, your precious little girl won't live to see the next five minutes. And you," she says, tightening her hold on me, "if you try anything with your little superpowers, just know I am much faster than you and you will be dead before you even have a chance to lift anything."

"Now that the rules are laid out, let's get started." She says, motioning toward the remaining men for them to approach.

The men walk to us and one gets behind me, the woman lets go of me and walks to where she is standing in view of both of us to watch over the situation, continuing to point her gun at me.

The other men keep their guns focused on Pyramid, since he is the biggest threat to everyone.

The man behind me grabs ahold of me, pulling my arms behind my back roughly while he begins tying a thin rope around my wrists, the tightness causing me to yelp and cringe from the pain.

Pyramid continues growling, he darts forward about a centimeter, almost losing control when seeing me in pain, but he quickly takes control of himself and holds himself back.

The woman watches him, laughing, "He's got a real loose trigger on him don't he?"

I continue to stare at him, tears running down my face while having to try and balance on one foot, unable to put pressure on the other leg.

I begin to notice Pyramid is no longer bleeding from his chest, the holes in his heart are healed but the hole in his chest is not.

"I'm so glad we were finally able to slow your protector down, he is quite a tank isn't he? I heard so many stories about this one," she says, watching Pyramid, "this is the very first executioner that Alessa created, correct?" She asks, looking at me.

I slowly look at her before hesitantly nodding.

"No wonder so many of my men were killed." She says, slowly stepping closer to him to get a better look at his towering, seven foot tall figure.

"It is truly amazing to be this close to such an old, powerful creature." She says, looking over his helmet then down his chest.

She stops and looks at the wound on his chest, along with the blood all over his skin and apron. "Man, my guys really got you good didn't they? It's good to know that a few shots to the heart is enough to slow you down." She says, looking up at Pyramid's helmet before stepping away from him.

Pyramid slowly begins to shift his weight off the wall, being able to stand on his own now that his blood is quickly regenerating.

The woman watches him, "It really doesn't take you long to heal, does it?"

I watch her, she looks at the men and they all shoot rounds into Pyramid's chest and straight into his heart like the others, doing this to keep him weakened.

A loud, inhuman roar of pain erupts from him as he is being shot, having no choice but to stand and take the hits.

I scream out in agony while I watch, "NOO! Please stop hurting him, please! I'll do anything you want me to just stop!"

Blood begins to pour out of Pyramid's heart again, this time much worse than before. The gunshots stop once he is on the ground again, landing on his side and quickly bleeding out.

The woman watches Pyramid and I, "You actually have feelings for this monster?" She asks me.

I look at her, my face soaked with tears while more continue to fall, "...Yes…" I admit to her.

She begins laughing, "You fell in love with a creature in this hell hole? Let alone an executioner that will kill you once it gets bored with you. That creature is a monster, created to only inflict pain and suffering to those in it's way."

I listen to her, continuing to stare at Pyramid who is still on the ground motionless, the blood soon slows its flow and his breathing stops, along with the bloodloss.

I cry out loudly in agony while I watching him, struggling hard against the restraints and the man's hold on me to try and get to him and somehow bring him back to life.

"Man, I'm beginning to start feeling sorry for you." She says to me, walking over to Pyramid's body.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I scream out at her, my voice full of pure anger and sadness.

She looks at me before laughing a little, "Look who's angry now." She says to me, turning her attention back to Pyramid and kneeling down, putting her hands on his helmet's nose. She begins moving his head a little, the sides of the helmet grinding against the cement floor.

I watch her touch him, my anger peaking to levels I have never felt before, I scream out in anger loudly. All the ceiling lights in the basement turn on, although they haven't operated since the town lost power forever ago.

The lights remain on for about a second before all the bulbs in the whole basement burst, in the same moment the lights turned on the men who shot Pyramid get thrown against a wall hard and immediately fall from the wall with gravity.

Quickly the guy holding my restraints shoves the barrel of his gun against my head, ready to blow my brains out like the woman said they would do.

I begin feeling a skull-splitting headache from using up all of my telepathy in one moment, the anger gone along with all of my energy, barely able to remain standing.

"Don't!" The woman says to the man behind me, "We need her alive."

The man keeps the gun against my head, I watch the woman return to messing with Pyramid's helmet. I watch as she begins to move his head to the side, not stopping until the loud sound of his neck slowly snapping fills our ears.

I watch and immediately feel the anger returning, hearing his neck snap I begin crying again while also feeling very nauseous from hearing his neck snap.

"In case he isn't truly dead, just to buy us more time without having to worry about him looking for you." She says, moving her attention to me.

"...My face is going to be the last thing you see before you die…" I say to her.

"Oh, definitely." She says,

In an instant a bag is over my head, my mental exhaustion forcing me to lose my grip on consciousness.

The last thing I feel is my feet leaving the ground, before everything goes black.


	11. Old Friend

**I do not own anything except my characters!**

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Thank you so much Deidara-Sempai72 for leaving a review! I'm so glad you are enjoying the story! Here is another chapter for you!**_

 _ **Sorry if this chapter is a bit boring!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Old Friend**

Once consciousness begins to return to me, I feel ties on my arms and legs.

Opening my eyes I look around, taking in my surroundings. It looks as though I am in some kind of back office room to a fancy building of some kind.

Looking around more, my eyes stop once I see something that gives me an idea of where I am, a cross on the wall.

 _Oh this is just perfect…_

My eyes then stop on a large red, familiar symbol written on the wall. From what I can remember the people call it the Halo of the Sun.

Feeling pain from my wrists and ankles, I look down to realize I am tied down onto a chair by thin, strong rope.

I begin struggling, trying to see if I can wiggle my hands underneath the rope and see if I can get myself out of here.

I pull hard against the rope to the point it becomes painful, I whine out in pain and stop before I really hurt myself.

Noticing a wrap on my leg where I was shot, I realize that someone actually took the bullet out of me and bandaged me up.

Recalling the previous events, I begin to cry again, silently weeping. I am aware his body might be able to heal itself up and bring him back to life, but at the same time there is no way of knowing for sure.

I know he was able to come back to life when his neck was broke by Kat, but I believe this is the first time his heart has been damaged.

The sound of the wooden door across from me opening grabs my attention and my eyes lock on the person coming in.

A girl with short, dark brown hair enters the room. She is wearing the same feminine, protective suit that the girl who controlled the whole previous event wore. This time she isn't wearing a protective mask.

Her face looks familiar to me, but I can't remember where I have seen it before.

The woman shuts the door behind me before approaching me, grabbing a chair from the side and sitting it across from me, sitting down on it.

From what I can tell we are still in the otherworld, confusing me as to how these people are still inside the realm. Surely way too much time has to have passed since they were in the sanitarium with me, got me to wherever I am now and waited for me to wake up.

"Hello Hecate, it has been a long time hasn't it?" The woman says.

"How do you know my name? A long time since when?"

"Since we got here, since we last saw each other. I didn't recognize you in the darkness of the basement, but in the light I am amazed to find out you are still alive."

I give her a look of confusion, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

She laughs, "I've aged a few years since then. You don't look like you have aged at all."

I begin to realize how I recognize her, "...Lizzie?"

The woman smiles, "Yep."

"How are you still alive? You just disappeared, we all thought you got lost." I say to her.

"I actually didn't get lost, I decided to run off on purpose."

I begin to get very confused at her words, "What do you mean you ran off on purpose…?"

"The whole reason I brought everyone here was so I could discover the legitimacy of this amazing town, once I found out the rumors were true, I wanted to learn more. More about the city itself, the amazing, deadly creatures that reside here. Once we were here, I had no point to stay with you guys. I didn't expect all of you to live past 24 hours. Trey and Kate were so loud that they were practically a bright, shining beacon. You were too afraid of everything, I imagined you would have been like a fawn in a lion's cage."

I watch her while she talks, in disbelief, "You brought all of us here to die…?"

"Pretty much. Once I saw one of these monsters for the first time, I had to learn more. I wasn't going to survive around all of you."

I narrow my eyes at her.

"Don't be mad, you clearly have surpassed my expectations by a long shot! You have an executioner watching over you, not one of the lower tier executioners either! You have the original one, the strongest out of all of them!"

Tears rise in my eyes again while watching her, "...I had."

She laughs at me, "You really think he is dead? You can't kill an executioner, it is literally impossible. He will resurrect himself once his body heals, that is why I broke his neck so it takes longer. We don't want him slaughtering us, you know? It was the only way we could get you."

"...Why did you take me from him." I ask, feeling better about knowing for sure that he didn't truly die.

"Well...we were informed that Alessa, the original Alessa, had a half sister who walks the roads of Silent Hill. A half sister that somehow gained Alessa's abilities and replaced her after her death six years ago. None of the monsters would even dare to harm her, and was being fiercely protected by the executioner with the grey metal helmet."

"...And?"

"The Order's leader, Claudia, requested upon hearing this information wanted you found and sacrificed to the god we all serve." She says.

"...Will you follow through…?"

She sits in silence for a moment as if thinking about her options, "I have been thinking about this decision since I discovered that woman was you, an old friend. This church of mine is not under Claudia's control, and we do not take our religion to such an extent as Claudia does, and not even close to the level that Christabella did. Us in this church are not psychotic in our religion to the god, most of the people in this church became lost in Silent Hill after you and I arrived. None of these people originally lived in this town and have not yet lost their minds."

"That's good to hear...what is your standpoint on what happened with Alessa then? The original Alessa?"

"Absolutely horrible. But at the same time I am glad she went through such suffering...otherwise these realms would not exist, none of these fascinating creatures would exist."

Listening to her, I begin to realize that I can relate to what she is saying. If it weren't for the suffering and torment Alessa went through, Pyramid would have never been created.

"Tell me, how did this Claudia find out about me?" I ask, very curious.

"She told me that a girl met with her years ago, a young girl who was pregnant with what Claudia called an Abomination. That might have just been her superstition, but Claudia ended up scaring the girl off by threatening to kill the baby of her's once it was born. She was saying crazy stuff about how the girl wouldn't be able go escape her while she was trapped here and that the baby had to die."

My heart drops, realizing she is talking about Kat. That is likely the reason she wanted to leave so badly, to save her son.

"The girl ended up informing Claudia about you, but didn't include any names."

"...That was Kathrine." I say to her.

"There is no way it was her, that girl was pregnant, there is no way she would have survived here that long."

I watch her, the look in my eye telling her it's the truth.

"How do you know it was her?"

"Because I ran into her around the time she got pregnant...she ended up becoming afraid of me after Alessa died and I recieved my powers…"

Her eyes widen, "Really? How did she get pregnant…?"

I look away from her, not wanting to talk about it.

She gets the hint and stands up, pulling a pocket knife out of her back pocket before cutting me loose.

"Just don't kill us, okay? I know I pissed you off very bad back there, but try to forgive me."

I stand up and rub my wrists, looking at her, "Why did you go through all that trouble, lose all those lives for nothing?"

She watches me before putting a finger up to her mouth and whispers, "We can forget that ever happened. Most of those men were Claudia's anyway."

I smile a little, then immediately become concerned.

"...Pyramid is going to be absolutely furious with you…"

"You can control him, right?" She asks, sounding a bit worried.

"I can try…"

She begins to laugh, "Oh yea, you gave him a nickname? Pyramid?" She continues laughing.

I frown, "He doesn't have an actual name."

She smirks, "I know, it's just a very lazy nickname."

I roll my eyes, "He doesn't mind it."

"...So you actually have feelings for that creature? Like, to what extent?"

My face begins to heat up, I look away from her, "Can we leave this room please…?"

She begins laughing, "Dude that's crazy! Does he actually feel emotions towards you as well? Or is it just a one sided thing."

"At first it was one sided...until I made a deal with the demon and Alessa to give him more emotions, so he could love me back."

"Oh wow, really? Man I'm jealous...i'd love to have a guy that would protect me like that."

I giggle a little, "Yeah, its pretty nice."

My thoughts get interrupted by a very worried and panicked voice in my head.

' _Where are you?! Are you hurt?'_

Lizzie continues talking, Pyramid's loud words making it impossible to hear her over him.

I raise my hands to her, "Hold on…"

She looks at me in confusion.

' _I'm okay, I'm not hurt...are you okay?'_

Pyramid ignores my question, clearly not wanting me to focus on him and focus on getting back to him, _'Where are you?'_

"Are you okay?" Lizzie asks, very confused.

"Yes, I'm fine, Pyramid is alive and on edge…"

"He is talking to you?" She asks, sounding very curious and interested.

' _I don't know where I am…'_

Pyramid remains silent, I focus on Lizzie again.

"Where are we?"

"...Uh, I'd rather not bring a furious executioner to my church to kill all of my people...We are in the old part of Silent Hill, across the bridge from the central part of the town where we found you."

"...How far away are we from Pyramid then…?" I ask.

She stands up and walks over to a cabinet, opening it and pulling out a map. She walks over to me and shows me how far we are from the sanitarium.

"Oh my god...why did you guys take me so far away…?"

"This is where my church is, it just happens to be far away." She says, looking at me.

I groan loudly in frustration, "I am not going to have him walk all that way…he struggles to walk as it is..."

"Okay, we can take you back then and meet up with him closer to where we found you. I am going with you though." She says.

"I hope you do...I just hope I can hold him back from killing you…"

"I hope so too."

' _They are bringing me back to you...they made a mistake.'_

' _What?'_ He says, very confused.

'I will tell you about it later.'

"Soooo, can you explain to me how you can talk to him?" She asks, her voice and face showing me her fascination.

"Well...we can communicate through each other's minds, I think it's called telepathy."

Her eyes widen and her mouth opens, "That is so cool! Can he speak into anyone's mind then using telepathy?"

I smirk, "Yes," I begin, _'and so can I.'_ I say into her head.

She holds her head as my words speak through it, wincing before her mouth forms a large grin of excitement, "That is so awesome! I definitely want to hang around you more."

I laugh at her, "I don't know how Pyramid would feel about that."

Lizzie leaves the room with me, showing me the whole church of her's and meeting a lot of her people as well.

Once we finish, Lizzie gives me new clothes to wear and the nurse in her church checks on the stitched bullet wound in my leg, the wound healing nicely.

My leg remains bandaged underneath the nice pair of dark jeans Lizzie gave me, I am also wearing a tight black top.

We prepare to leave the church, Lizzie handing me a gun and a holister for it while also equipping herself with one. She hands me a nice serrated hunting knife as well. The knife comes with a leather sheath that hooks onto my belt.

Equipping my weapons, we begin to head out on our way to the central side of Silent Hill.


	12. Learning

**I do not own anything except my characters!**

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Feel free to leave a review!**_

 _ **Reviewing helps keep my motivation going so I can release chapters quicker for you guys!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Learning**

While Lizzie and I walked back to the central area of the town, we both got caught up with each other's experiences since the last time we saw each other. She also answered my question about how her and her people were remaining in the otherworld with me, she explained the use of transporting between realms through mirrors, which I completely forgot about.

At the same time I was also telling Pyramid about what was going on, who she is and why I am being let go. As expected, he is still very pissed off about what happened.

Even though he is pissed about it, he is also very relieved that I have been left unharmed and being returned to him.

After walking for what seems like forever, we arrive at the spot we all agreed on meeting at, a police station.

I look at the building, curious about what it looks like on the inside.

"Where is he?" Lizzie asks, looking up and down the road called Sagan street.

"I'm not sure…"

A loud crash comes from the inside of the police station, grabbing both of our attention. A loud high pitched screech of metal reaches our ears from the same location, we both draw out our guns and point them at the open doorway, waiting for something to run out at us.

' _Don't you dare shoot me, Hecate.'_ I hear Pyramid's voice say in my head before a familiar silhouette of a figure comes into view in the darkness within the building.

I lower my gun, watching him avoid the top of the doorway as he steps out of it. Lizzie quickly lowers her gun as well, we both put them away.

I smile at him, running over to him and wrapping my arms around his waist, "I would never shoot you."

Not feeling any reaction to my hug from Pyramid, I look up at his helmet which is facing straight ahead of him, at Lizzie.

"Heh heh...hi again, sir..." She says nervously, beginning to sweat.

Pyramid continues to stare at her, clearly furious. He gently pushes me along until I am behind him, beside his knife he is carrying again.

"Be nice to her, she won't hurt me again."

' _Not taking any chances.'_

"Uh...I'm sorry I took her from you, we made a mistake. I never realized who she was until later...I'm sorry for killing you...and breaking your neck…" Lizzie says to him, he begins to approach her, the loud dragging of his knife making her very fearful and nervous while she backs up.

"Pyramid stop!"

He doesn't listen, continuing to approach her.

I run over to them and run in front of him, making him stop. He moves his helmet down at me, shoving me out of his way and knocking me onto the ground.

I gasp in surprise, looking up at him in disbelief.

' _I will not hurt her.'_ I hear him say in my head before I have time to do anything.

Lizzie watches, fear in her face. She stares at Pyramid as he continues to walk over to her, she backs up until she hits a tree with her back, watching him.

Pyramid reaches her and roughly grabs her by the neck hard, making her let out a whimper from the pain.

"Pyramid stop! Right now!" I say, reaching my arm out at him, warning him.

Lizzie stares at his helmet in fear, he quickly lifts her into the air by her neck before throwing her onto the ground at his feet.

She lets out a scream and lands on the ground, a moan escapes her lips from the pain on her backside, she looks up at him in confusion.

"Next time, I will show you no mercy." We hear Pyramid say aloud in a very threatening, dark voice.

Lizzie widens her eyes upon hearing him speak, mouth agape. She remains on the ground while he walks away from her and back over to me.

"...Thank you." I say to him.

He doesn't respond, stopping beside me. Lizzie slowly gets off the ground and walks over to me, staying away from Pyramid.

Pyramid lowers his helmet toward my gun, _'Do you even know how to use that?'_

I laugh at him, "Yes. An ex boyfriend taught me."

' _Good. Use it wisely, it will attract others.'_

"I know it will."

Lizzie watches us, listening to my side of the conversation. Pyramid's helmet then moves in Lizzie's direction, I look over at her realizing she hasn't stopped staring at Pyramid.

"You okay?" I ask her.

She looks at me then back at Pyramid in awe, "He is just so fascinating! Such an amazing creature, can we go somewhere safer so I can get a better look at him?" She asks.

I look at Pyramid, thinking of somewhere.

"We can look around if you want to." I say.

"Yes, that would be great!" Lizzie says, we begin walking.

' _Why is she unusual?'_

I giggle at Pyramid's words, looking at him before looking at Lizzie, "Lizzie, he wants to know why you are unusual."

Lizzie giggles but doesn't look at Pyramid, but talking to him, "Well, like I told Hecate, I came here out of curiosity about the creatures that are rumored to roam around. I am here to study them and learn about as many of them as I can, safely of course. The church my people and I reside at is close to an empty building. There in the basement my people and I contain at least one of every creature, only those that are able to be contained at least. The containment is for studying purposes, so we can observe and learn in a safe environment."

' _...Humans are very strange creatures.'_

I laugh at his words, "Well, humans like to learn. It is natural for us, and fun." I say to him.

"He doesn't understand why, does he?" Lizzie says, giggling.

"Nope, He doesn't understand why."

Pyramid remains silent while we walk, we reach an apartment complex called Greenfield apartments. It is conveniently close to the sanitarium too. We go inside, Pyramid and I wait in the lobby area while Lizzie grabs a key to a room. She leaves to check out the room, agreeing on it and returning to us.

"Okay come on."

We follow her to the apartment, going to be where she will be staying for a bit. She puts her stuff down and opens her bag, pulling out a decently sized sketch pad, a pencil and notebook.

She sits on the couch with me, opening up the notebook to find an empty page.

My eyes light up in awe, looking at the pages she flips through, something catches my eye.

"Hold on." I say, slipping my hand onto a page, getting her to open it back up.

The page is labelled "Valtiel", showing little information, but to my shock she has a photograph glued to the page with Valtiel captured on it, climbing up a building.

"You saw Valtiel?" I ask, looking at her.

"Yes! I only saw this creature once, barely had enough time to take a picture of him without him noticing. He is so rare to see, I've heard."

"He is. I've seen him quite a number of times, and had conversations with him."

She looks at me in shock and awe, "Really?!"

"Yeah, he actually fell in love with Kat before we helped her escape."

"Are you kidding me? Kathrine?! I cant believe that." She says, looking at the picture again.

"I learned a lot about him, I can help you fill your page out if you want."

"Please?" She asks, excitement in her voice.

While I help her fill the page out, Pyramid listens and observes us from across the room, mainly focusing on Lizzie. He still has yet to put aside his weapon, not feeling comfortable around her enough to.

Once I finish helping her fill the page out, we flip to a new page then look at Pyramid.

"Why haven't you put your knife down yet?" I ask, tilting my head a little in concern.

"No, that's okay!" Lizzie chirps, searching through her bag. She pulls out a nice quality polaroid camera, runs over across from him and kneels down holding the camera up to her eye.

The bright flash from the camera seems to catch him off guard, quickly moving his helmet in the immediate direction of it, drawn to it like all the other creatures.

She gasps in excitement while the picture comes out of the camera, taking ahold of it and shaking it around in her hand to dry it while standing. She runs back over to me, the photo quickly developing itself.

We look at the picture, I smile, "That looks so good!" I say.

"I know, this camera is great." She says while putting it away, keeping the photo out. She pulls out some glue and begins gluing the picture to the paper.

I look over at Pyramid, who has his helmet facing us now, not really knowing how to react to all the attention.

Once she finishes gluing it down, she writes at the top of the page 'Pyramid Head/Executioner #1' in bold letters.

She then begins to write down what she knows about him so far, describing his appearance and nature. She begins sketching his Great Knife in impressive detail, and at a surprising speed.

Pyramid continues focusing on us, watching her draw closely using his senses, being reminded of the times I would ask him to pose so I could draw him.

Once she finishes sketching, she moves to the sketch pad and begins drawing his form. I begin to feel like I'm watching a printer print an image on a paper, the detail and accuracy of her drawing astonishing.

"You are really good at this...and very fast." I say.

"Thank you! You gotta be fast when it comes to drawing most of the time, especially if your model tends to move a lot. She glances at Pyramid, "He looks like he hasn't moved a muscle though."

I giggle, looking over at him, "He doesn't move too much in general, but he is pretty used to being a model for me when I draw. So he is very good at standing still."

"That's good!" She says, "He is a very good model, all the others I have drawn in my life were so frustrating to work with. Most of the creatures here are worse, kind of like trying to draw a fish or bird."

"I'd imagine."

Lizzie soon finishes, seeming satisfied with it.

I look over at Pyramid, "You can put your knife down now." I giggle.

Pyramid hesitates, not wanting to. He obeys and stabs it down into the floor before finally letting go of it.

"So, I imagine he primarily communicates with you through your mind, right?" She says, looking over at me.

"Yes, speaking aloud is very rare with him." I say.

"Ah." She says, "Can you get him to stand closer to us? Maybe across from us instead of near the door?" She giggles.

I laugh a little then look over at him, "Come on."

He watches us, slowly coming closer until he is where I want him to stand, not wanting to obey any of Lizzie's requests when she asks him where to stand, having me repeat them.

Lizzie stands up off the couch, looking at him, "I am going to approach you...okay? I promise I'm not going to do anything that will cause you pain. Here, this should make you feel better." She says before taking off her belt containing her gun and knife, she stores her belt in her bag and zips it up.

"See? Out of reach."

' _I do not fear you.'_ Pyramid says in both of our heads, making Lizzie wince, hold her head and moan in pain, his telepathy affecting her much worse than mine did.

She soon feels the pain subside, "Whew...your voice is strong…" she says, looking at him again.

"He is more worried about you hurting me in some way than he is about you hurting him, since I'm obviously mortal and he is not. He cant stand to see me in pain."

"I get it," she begins, "I will never hurt her again, we are friends and have been for a long time."

' _You left her to die.'_ He says.

"And you have tried killing me before, things change." I say to him.

"Exactly." She says.

He remains silent, his helmet facing Lizzie.

"I'm going to get close to you, okay?" She says, he does not respond.

"Whatever she does, do not hurt her in any way, okay?" I ask, his helmet moving to face me when I speak, moving back to Lizzie once I finish, he slightly nods.

Lizzie smiles, walking closer to him until she is right in front of him, his helmet following her the whole way.

"...Can you kneel down for me please?" She asks, looking up at him.

I watch, Pyramid not obeying her, "Pyramid, do as she says."

Pyramid slowly kneels down, she smiles and looks over his helmet, in awe at the details of it.

She slowly goes to place her hands on his helmet.

"He doesn't like that, because that is the easiest way to hurt him. Don't touch it too much." I warn her.

"Okay." She gently places her hands on the cold metal helmet, feeling the designs against her fingers. Immediately he tenses up, she notices and takes her hands off, she then walks around him, looking at each side of it.

"Does it come off?" She asks.

"No, it is attached to a metal piece that drilled into the bones on his back." I say, watching.

She then notices the piece attached to his back, wincing at the thought of it, "Ouch…"

She seems to notice something on the sides of his helmet, she gets an idea and runs over to her bag and grabbing a flashlight then running back to him.

She points the flashlight at the side of his helmet, she turns it on. Immediately Pyramid jumps in surprise and moves his head in her direction, his helmet knocking her over.

She giggles, not hurt at all, she turns the flashlight off, "I can see inside his helmet!" She says happily.

"Yeah, and at the right angle you can see his eyes inside of it. I really don't think he would enjoy a flashlight shining on his face though...so if you are able to see them, don't try it."

She gasps, "You can?! What does he look like under it?" She says, looking at Pyramid before standing back up.

"Alessa told me that he looks like an ordinary human man underneath it."

Lizzie starts looking at the side of his helmet again, moving around trying to see his eyes, "Wow, really?" She says, pretty surprised.

"Yeah."

She continues moving around, suddenly stopping. She gasps loudly, a big grin of amazement forms on her lips, "Oh my god, his eyes look so awesome! The red and black are so extraordinary! His pupils are so cool too! They remind me of a cat's eyes!"

I laugh at her.

She suddenly jumps and backs away for a second, becoming more amazed, "Woah, he just smirked at me! Have you seen his teeth?!"

My eyes widen, "His teeth? No, I haven't"

She continues looking into his helmet, awestruck, "Dude, they are razor sharp! Like knives!"

I get up from the couch and walk over to them, looking down at his other side. Once I find that spot I see his eyes again and he looks at me, he grins in amusement.

My mouth gapes open, my eyes wide. "Woah…"

"I know right?!"

I giggle, getting back up and going to the couch again, "Pyramid, you are so awesome." I say giggling.

"He truely is!" lizzie says, moving her attention away from Pyramid, writing down notes in her notebook.

' _This is amusing.'_

I laugh at his words, "I'm sure it is."

Lizzie looks at me, "What is?"

"We are amusing to him." I tell her, giggling.

Lizzie looks at Pyramid, "Sorry, creatures like you aren't around where I came from."

Lizzie approaches him again, requesting him to stand.

He obeys her, due to my previous command.

She begins to look over his body, noticing the scar over his heart where the hole was. She slowly reaches her hand to it, he resists moving away from her.

She touches the scar, his body tenses up against her touch, not used to it from her.

"I am so sorry we did that to you…" She says sincerely, slowly moving her hand down his chest to feel it, "Ooooh boy...this feels so great." She giggles.

"Oh yes it does. Try his arms."

She moves her hand away from his chest before slowly moving her hands to his left arm, feeling his muscles.

"...Woah…" She says quietly, she slowly moves her hands away from his arm and back to his chest, seeming more interested in it.

I watch her, being amused, _'How are you doing?'_

' _Fine at the moment.'_ He responds to me.

She moves her hands down his chest more, feeling his abdomen and the muscles there. She moves a hand to his apron, feeling the material, "Is this skin?"

"I think so."

"This guy is so sick, Hecate." She says, giggling.

I smirk at her, "I know he is."

She looks up at his helmet, his helmet moves down a little, his head pointed upward so she can feel his chest more, moved when she started to look at it.

Her hands begin to shake a little, making her desires obvious. She moves her attention to his abdomen again, both hands on him, she slowly starts moving her hands lower, feeling every detail of his muscles underneath her fingers.

Once her hands get low enough to start making his body react to the touch naturally, she begins to blush, noticing the reaction underneath his skin apron.

Pyramid quickly takes control of the situation before it goes too far. grabbing both of her wrists roughly and making her jump, looking up at his helmet now.

He releases her wrists, not wanting to disobey my request for him to not hurt her.

She exhales slowly, turning around to look at me.

"I gotta stop before I do something I will regret." She says, giggling quietly.

I smirk at her, "Hard to resist isn't he?"

"Very…I see now why you fell for him, besides his personality." She admits, looking back at him.

"Yeah, it didn't take long for me to start touching him. Then it escalated."

She begins to blush again, moving away from Pyramid a little, he lowers his helmet back down to where it usually is.

"...How good does it feel?" She says quietly.

I laugh at her words, "There is no way I can possibly describe it to you. He is magical."

She giggles, turning to look at Pyramid again, his bulge gone.

"Wanna see something else that is magical?" I ask.

She looks at me, "Sure!"

I grin at Pyramid, "Show her your tongue."

His tongue escapes from the bottom of his helmet, moving into view of her.

Her eyes widen, "I was not expecting that!" She says, walking closer to him, peeking under his helmet. He raises his head up again, showing her the opening.

Her face in awe, she watches his tongue move around. He lowers his helmet again to where he is comfortable.

"Here. As a reward for being good." I say, using my telekinesis to make his helmet lighter for him again, he groans in pleasure and relief.

Lizzie's eyes widen, "Uh, what did you do?"

"I am using my telekinesis to lift his helmet off his shoulders and spine, it is very heavy and causes him a lot of pain…"

"Oh...I figured it was heavy…" She says, watching him, "Poor guy…"


	13. Competition

**I do not own anything except my characters!**

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Feel free to leave a review!**_

 _ **Reviewing helps keep my motivation going so I can release chapters quicker for you guys!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Competition**

Soon Lizzie and I grow tired, we talk a little bit more before bed. I decide to have Pyramid protect Lizzie for now as well, keeping her safe along with me. Just in case something happened during the night, or while she is with us so he wouldn't just let her die.

Lizzie takes the bedroom and I get the couch in the living room, to my surprise laying on it is pretty comfortable.

We quickly fall asleep, Pyramid remaining awake and alert the whole night, most nights he doesn't sleep anyway because he is rarely ever tired. I assume this is because he was created to protect, and sleeping would be a weakness. He does sleep occasionally but never for very long.

Pyramid spends the entire night in the apartment, watching over both of us and focusing on his senses, making sure we are safe.

Once I get enough sleep I wake up. My eyes open and I sit up, rubbing my eyes. Looking across the room I notice Pyramid leaning against a wall, his head down and resting.

He comes to his senses quickly once I begin to move, raising his head and moving away from the wall.

I smile at him, "Is Lizzie still asleep?"

' _No. I sense her movement in the bedroom.'_

I get up off the couch, moving the blanket off my lap and walk over to her room before knocking.

"Lizzie?"

A few seconds pass and she opens the door, sending me a smile, "Whats up?"

"Nothing right now, I was just wondering what you were planning to do today."

"I mean, I kind of want to hang out with you guys more if that is okay." She says, worry in her voice.

"That's fine." I respond, smiling.

"Awesome!" She says, going back into the room and grabbing her belt and putting it on, "Want to go look for some food?" She asks.

"Sure, I know of a place that has food, hopefully."

"Great!" She responds.

I grab my belt as well, putting it on. Lizzie grabs her packed bag, putting it on as well.

We leave the apartments, Lizzie keeping the key in case we end up coming back. Pyramid follows us closely while we walk to the sanitarium, I use my telepathy to help keep his helmet lighter for him.

Lizzie and I talk quietly along the way, talking about random things.

"So, you are technically the queen of Silent Hill now?" She says, laughing.

"Nah, while the demon has control over the realms, I wouldn't call myself something like that."

She giggles, "Well, you are queen to me." She says, stopping and kneeling before me.

I laugh at her, she giggles and catches up to me.

A figure in the distance grabs our attention, making us stop walking.

"What is that up there?" Lizzie asks.

Pyramid walks around us, standing in front of us defensively. I look at him, "What is it?"

' _You call him Boogeyman.'_

"It's Boogeyman?" I ask.

"What is a Boogeyman?" Lizzie asks me, looking over at me.

"Another executioner like Pyramid." I say before trying to run over to see him, only for Pyramid to drag his knife over in front of me to cut me off.

' _He is not in his right mind.'_

I watch Pyramid, "How do you know?"

' _He won't respond to my telepathy.'_

Worry and a little bit of fear begins to rise inside of me, I look at Boogeyman again.

"What is going on, Hecate?" Lizzie asks, concern in her voice.

"Boogeyman is being controlled by the demon. He isn't himself…" I say, realizing he is walking closer to us.

Lizzie watches him, drawing out her gun and pointing it at him.

"Don't shoot him! He is still a friend of ours…" I say to her, getting her to lower her gun.

"What if he tries to kill us?" She says, putting her gun away.

I look at Pyramid, "He can take him. You haven't seen him fight yet."

Lizzie looks at Pyramid, looking at Boogeyman again, Boogeyman much closer to us now.

Pyramid takes a few steps forward towards him while Boogeyman continues to approach.

"Boogeyman you have to fight it! Please!" I shout at him.

' _He is too far gone to take control of himself.'_

Boogeyman stops across from Pyramid, Pyramid tightening his grip on his weapon.

I stop using my telepathy on Pyramid's helmet in case something goes wrong and I have to use it.

Boogeyman quickly steps forward, swinging his weapon at Pyramid.

Pyramid follows his movement, slamming his Great Knife against Boogeyman's, making a very loud clash of metal.

Lizzie and I back up more, watching.

Boogeyman takes another hard swing at Pyramid, Pyramid blocks it again with his weapon, stepping closer to Boogeyman.

Pyramid grabs him by the base of his helmet, throwing Boogeyman down onto the ground roughly, easily taking control.

A feral runs from out of nowhere, jumping and biting onto Pyramid's right arm.

Pyramid grabs the dog by the neck, crushing the bones inside of it. The body falls to the ground as more ferals surround all of us, snarling and growling. All the sounds from the fight must have grabbed their attention along with whatever else nearby.

Lizzie and I draw out our guns, Pyramid backs up closer to us.

Boogeyman gets up off the ground, the dogs suddenly attack, running at us.

Lizzie and I begin shooting at as many of them as we can.

One dog gets close enough to pounce on me, Pyramid swings his knife at it quickly, slicing it in half before it has a chance to leave the ground.

Three dogs jump onto him, biting at his flesh and ripping into both of his arms.

Pyramid rips one's head off, in the same moment Boogeyman plunges his knife into Pyramid's abdomen and out his back, causing him to let out a loud roar from the pain.

This grabs our attention, "No!" I cry out, Lizzie shoots the dogs off Pyramid and I run to him, pulling out my knife.

Boogeyman rips his knife out of Pyramid, leaving a large bleeding hole in his body. I stab my knife deep into Boogeyman's spine, expecting him to fall to the ground.

Boogeyman quickly grabs my neck, lifting me in the air and crushing my windpipe.

Before he is able to break my neck, Pyramid slices off his arm. I fall to the ground, Pyramid slams his knife into Boogeyman's chest before slamming his body into his hard. Their helmets collide causing a loud slam, Boogeyman falls onto the ground hard, Pyramid standing over him ready to cut his head off.

Suddenly Boogeyman's hand raises as if telling Pyramid to wait, seeming to have been snapped out of it.

Pyramid relaxes his grip on his weapon, realizing.

' _What is going on?!'_ Pyramid and I hear Boogeyman say into our minds.

Boogeyman begins hissing loudly in pain, his body realizing the state it is in as if it was snapped out of a trance as well.

"You were under the demon's control…" I say to him, "You just finished fighting Pyramid…"

I slowly get up, Pyramid turns his attention to me, growling very deeply, _'Do not EVER do that again!'_

My eyes widen, not used to being growled at or shouted at by him, I frown. "I'm sorry…"

Lizzie approaches us, putting her weapon away.

I pick up my knife off the ground, putting mine away as well.

Pyramid and Boogeyman continue talking, it turns out Boogeyman has been under the demon's control since the day I helped Kat escape.

"So, the demon, dark side of Alessa, is able to control the minds of any creature it desires?" Lizzie asks, looking at me.

"Yes, it took control of Pyramid not to long ago as well, tried to make him kill me. He was able to snap out of it long enough to allow me to run away."

"Wow, that sounds rough…"

We look at Pyramid and Boogeyman, Boogeyman holding his severed arm against his arm where it was cut from. Within minutes the severed arm no longer needs to be held, healing and reconnecting itself slowly.

"That is amazing!" Lizzie says, watching. She walks over to him, watching his arm heal.

Boogeyman keeps his helmet pointed down at her, focusing on her.

' _Why is this human around you?'_ He asks Pyramid.

' _She is a friend of Hecate's. She is a very strange one.'_

' _Seems like it…'_ He says, moving away from her. Lizzie frowns at him and walks over to Pyramid, watching the giant wound in his abdomen heal.

"Where are you from?" She says, turning around to look at Boogeyman, "I know you can speak." She adds.

"Shepherd's Glen, not within the city of Silent Hill." He says aloud, focusing on her.

"Shepherd's Glen? There are more places like Silent Hill?" She asks, watching him with interest.

"Yes."

"Are there different creatures there?"

"...I don't believe so." He says, not entirely sure because he never had an interest in them.

"That sucks…" She says, looking over at me.

I shrug.

Pyramid seems interested to keep going, to find us food before more creatures show up to delay us any further.

I basically have to drag Lizzie away from Boogeyman, we say our goodbyes and Lizzie protests, wanting to spend more time with him because she has never seen him before.

We resume walking, reaching the sanitarium and going inside.

"So how many executioners are there? I know about the shorter, red helmeted one, the white helmeted one, and now there is one like Pyramid with a red helmet as well?"

"As far as I am aware that is all of them." I say, running over to the fridge.

She follows me, I open up the fridge and to my disappointment, all the food is gone. Someone apparently found the fridge and took all that was left.

I groan loudly, turning and looking at Pyramid, "It's empty...someone got to it."

We walk back over to him, _'You still have leftovers in the room, correct?'_

I gasp a little, "Yes! I do!"

"What?" Lizzie asks.

"There is food in our room, I hoarded a lot of it last time I was here." I say, we head to the room and Pyramid opens the door with ease, allowing Lizzie to enter since she already knows where it is.

We enter it and Lizzie looks around, "Woah…" her attention immediately gets grabbed by the other Great Knives of his.

She runs over to the wall, looking at them in amazement, "He has a lot of those swords doesn't he?"

"I think Alessa called them Great Knives, not swords." I say, giggling. I walk over to the stand the leftover food is on, grabbing a can of soup and an apple.

Pyramid walks over to Lizzie, she watches him put his main weapon down against a wall, watching his weapon curiously.

I walk over to them, handing her the apple, "Oh, don't even think about trying to carry that. I tried and almost broke my ankle when I dropped it.

Lizzie hands me the apple again, "Well, I'm stronger than you." She says before approaching it.

Pyramid steps in front of her, putting a hand out to her and onto her shoulder, basically telling her no to keep her from hurting herself.

Lizzie frowns, "Why not?"

' _You will hurt yourself.'_ He says to her, me able to hear his telepathy because he is allowing me to.

"I promise I won't."

"Pyramid, let her try."

Pyramid moves his helmet in my direction, obeying and stepping aside, staying close to her in case she drops it.

Lizzie grins in happiness, taking ahold of the handle. She moves the knife to where it is leaning into her hand, the sudden weight of it causes her to almost fall over onto it but she catches herself.

She slowly drags it away from the wall, giggling at me, "See…? I got this."

Pyramid continues to follow next to her, not trusting her grip on it.

"Fine, if you want to show off, drag it across the room then." I say, smirking at her.

She giggles, smirking back at me, "Easy."

She begins dragging it, slowly making her way to the wall across the room, she slowly moves the weapon down to her feet, placing it down berore rubbing her hands together, not even half way there, "Whew…"

"You're not even close!"

"Who said I'm done? I'm just feeling the burn." She says, picking it back up. She resumes her journey across the room, Pyramid following beside her.

Eventually she reaches the wall, putting the knife down before moving her hair out of her face, breathing hard, "...See?"

I laugh at her, "It took you about a century though."

"Oh yeah? Lets see you try it." She says, crossing her arms.

"Fine." I say, using my telepathy to pick up the other great knife off the bent pipes on the wall, similar to the one she has.

I place the knife at my feet, moving the food onto the bed with my telepathy. I pick the knife up as much as I can with both of my hands.

I begin dragging it across the room, Pyramid watching closely in case I start to struggle with it.

I eventually get across the room and to Lizzie, sending her a smirk.

"I saw you struggling so hard, Hecate. You can barely drag that thing." She says.

My mouth falls open at her words, "I am not struggling!" I look up at Pyramid, "Do I look like I am struggling?"

' _You both look like the weight is going to snap your spines.'_ He says to us.

"I do not!" Lizzie says, her hands on her hips looking at him.

"Pyramid doesn't lie, Lizzie." I say, smirking.

"He is clearly lying!" She says to me, giggling.

"Fine, let's settle this with a race then. Whoever reaches the other side wins and is the strongest out of the two of us." I say.

"Deal."

We both get ready, "Three, two, one, GO!" I shout.

Lizzie and I both drag the knives as fast as we can across the room, I decide to use my telepathy to help lift my knife more, speeding me up.

"Hey that is cheating!" Lizzie snaps at me, stopping.

"No it's not! It's still me."

"Not really!"

We both turn to Pyramid.

"Pyramid is using her telepathy cheating?"

"Pyramid, it isn't cheating! It is still me carrying it!"

Pyramid quietly chuckles at us, Lizzie and I continue arguing at him about it.

' _It is cheating, Hecate. You are not using your muscles.'_

Lizzie jumps up, pointing at me, "Ah ha! Told you!"

I frown at Pyramid, then narrow my eyes at him, "You are supposed to be on my side!"

' _I am.'_

"Doesn't seem like it." I say, sending him a smile.

"Alright fine, we start over, and you are NOT allowed to use your telepathy to cheat! Not even a little!" Lizzie says, smirking at me.

We walk back to the wall again, both of us growing tired.

Lizzie begins, "Alright. Ready, set, go!"

Both of us drag each weapon as hard as we can, our feet pushing along the ground.

Lizzie clearly ahead of me, I pull myself along as hard as I can, catching up to her quickly.

My muscles in my arms begin to cry out for me to stop, I keep going.

We drag the weapons further and further, quickly approaching our goal, the opposite wall.

Lizzie suddenly speeds up, reaching the wall before I do.

"Yes!" She cheers out, putting the weapon down and grinning at me.

"Whatever." I say, putting mine down as well.

"Oh don't be so grouchy." She says, smirking at me.


End file.
